Aleteo
by Iruna
Summary: Estaban buscando el libro del Príncipe Mestizo en la Sala de los Menesteres... pero algo ha cambiado al salir de ella. Todo es distinto. Están en un mundo en el que ninguno de los dos existe.
1. Capítulo 1: El cambio

_Después de tantos años sin subir nada en esta página y sin esperar que haya nadie por aquí me siga leyendo... Subo esta nueva historia que lleva años en mi cajón de ideas esperando a salir._

 _Iruna._

* * *

 **ALETEO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: El cambio**

Paseaba arriba y abajo por el castillo sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba distraerse y pensar en todo lo que había pasado unas horas atrás, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Ron o Hermione. Su amiga le había estado leyendo la cartilla como si fuera una madre que reprende a su hijo tras romper un jarrón muy caro y eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Lanzar ese hechizo del Príncipe Mestizo contra Malfoy había sido una gran error, uno muy grande, y le inquietaba que el Príncipe Mestizo lo hubiera escrito en su libro. Pero eso era algo que no penaba confesar en voz alta, no al menos delante de Hermione. Harry adoraba a su amiga, pero a veces le encantaría que fuera menos… menos Hermione.

El rugido de sus tripas le sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado contándoles lo sucedido a sus amigos y se había olvidado completamente de la cena. La sangre, los gritos de Malfoy y los nervios acumulados le habían quitado el apetito, pero ahora mismo mataría por llevarse algo a la boca.

A lo lejos vio a Sanpe cerrando las puertas del Gran Comedor. _Mierda._ Era demasiado tarde para querer cenar algo. Su profesor se alejó por el pasillo blandiendo su oscura túnica negra y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacerle un corte de mangas. _Estúpido Snape…_ Le había castigado todos los sábados hasta final de curso y no iba a poder jugar la final de Quidditch. Harry siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, paseando con desgana por los largos pasillos del castillo. Tenía que pensar cómo les iba a decir mañana a todos los del equipo que no iba a poder jugar la final con ellos. _Ginny…_ hacía unas horas no había sido capaz de comunicarle que iba a sustituirle como buscadora y estaba seguro que no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.

La idea de que Ginny se enfadara con él no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra que tenía cerca y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas, cansado, malhumorado y con ninguna gana de volver a la sala común con sus amigos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos masajeando sus ojos lenta y distraídamente cuando una voz le devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Compadeciéndote de ti mismo?

Le costó unos segundo enfocar la vista. Ginny estaba apoyada en la pared, observándole con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí mirándole?

\- Eh…

Notó cómo Ginny reprimía una sonrisa al verle tan confuso y se acercaba más a él.

\- Ya sé que todo el asunto del libro es un asco pero no puedes ir por los pasillos como alma en pena dándole vueltas en tu cabeza una y otra vez.- ¿Alma en pena? ¿Ese aspecto tenía?- No te mortifiques, Harry.

\- Yo no me mortifico.

Sus palabras sonaron más serias de lo que pretendía. ¿Mortificarse? ¿Él? Quizá sí que lo hacía… No era de esos que olvidaran las cosas fácilmente o que expresaran en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Era más sencillo guardar silencio y debatir sus pensamientos consigo mismo.

\- Vale…- Se disculpó Ginny.

Le miró fijamente unos segundos con una expresión que él no terminó de entender y, asintiendo con la cabeza, se giró lentamente con intención de dejarle allí solo con sus pensamientos. _Joder, eres idiota, Potter._

\- Perdona.- Se apresuró a decir.- Estoy de mal humor.

Ginny estaba de espaldas, pero pudo notar cómo sus hombros y su cabeza se movían lentamente. ¿Estaba suspirando? Llevaba semanas buscando cualquier excusa para poder quedarse a solas con ella lejos de Ron o de cualquier otra persona que les molestara. Y ahora que por fin tenían un momento así no quería que se enfadara con él por culpa de su mal humor. Ginny volvió a girarse hacia él, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Gracias por defenderme antes delante de Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya tienes bastante, supongo. Tú sabes lo que has hecho, no hace falta que te lo recordemos.

\- Gracias de todas formas.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y clavó los ojos en sus zapatillas. Harry la miró, sentada a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra y sin obligarle a él a que dijera nada más sobre ese tema. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey verde que realzaba el color rojo de su pelo. Un mechón rebelde se le escapaba de detrás de la oreja y la luz tenue de las antorchas del pasillo hacía que sus pecas resaltaran mucho más alrededor de su nariz. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en fijarse en lo guapa que era? Ginny le miró un segundo por el rabillo del ojo y aclaró su garganta.

\- Bueno… Adoro a Hermione, no me malinterpretes, pero sé que a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado… Bueno, demasiado Hermione.

Harry rio al notar cómo los dos habían hecho la misma observación sobre su amiga.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Vaya, Harry Potter riéndose, eso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

\- Tú siempre consigues hacerme reír.- Se sinceró.

Parecía que Ginny se había quedado sin palabras, mirándole con las cejas levantadas, y de repente empezó a sentirse un poco tonto. No quería ser demasiado evidente respecto a sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella, no sin antes estar seguro de que eran unos sentimientos mínimamente correspondidos. Había cortado con Dean y eso le allanaba bastante el camino, sin olvidar que últimamente se habían acercado mucho. Pero hasta donde él sabía, Ginny se había olvidado de él en un sentido romántico hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no era aquella niña que metía el codo en la mantequilla y se ponía roja nada más verle. ¿Cómo podía saber si tenía alguna pequeña posibilidad con ella? Una parte de él, la que tenía más confianza y seguridad, le decía que Ginny todavía podía sentir algo por él. Pero no estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza, no sin asegurarse que dentro hubiera suficiente agua.

\- ¿Te hago reír?

\- Siempre.

Y Harry notó cómo las mejillas de Ginny empezaban a ponerse ligeramente rosadas, pero con la poca luz que había no podía distinguirlo bien. ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas?

\- Me gusta ser la que te hace reír.

Ginny le miraba fijamente con sus intensos ojos marrones y podía notar su respiración muy cerca de él. No sabía cuándo se habían acercado tanto el uno al otro, sentados en aquel banco de piedra. Tragó saliva lentamente y se acercó un poco más a ella, despacio, con precaución y con el corazón a mil por hora. Y ella no se apartó. Esa era buena señal, ¿verdad? Quizá la piscina sí que tuviera suficiente agua…

Inclinó levemente la cabeza y bajó su mirada hasta sus labios. Ginný abrió la boca ligeramente, cogiendo aire y dejándolo salir muy despacio. Parecía tan nerviosa como él y eso le dio fuerzas. El monstruito que había crecido semanas atrás en su interior le estaba gritando desesperado que se lanzara, que fuera valiente y la besara. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y esta vez fue ella la que acortó distancia entre los dos. Le sudaban las manos. Era el momento. Iba a pasar. Por fin iba a besarla.

Entonces un grupo de tres chicos de Ravenclaw de segundo o tercer año pasaron por el pasillo frente a ellos, hablando animadamente del próximo y gran partido que iba a jugar su casa dentro de unos días. Y todo el clima que se había formado entre ellos hacía unos segundos se desvaneció igual que se explota una pompa de jabón. Ginny carraspeó y se separó de él, colocándose bien el pelo y estirando la espalda.

\- Parece que está todo el mundo como loco con el partido ¿eh?

\- ¿Mmm?

 _¿Partido? ¿Qué?_ Harry sólo podía seguir pensando en lo cerca que había tenido los labios de Ginny…

\- Ravenclaw, jugamos la final contra ellos ¿recuerdas?- Rio.

\- ¿Qué? La final, sí, claro.

Harry también se separó. Ginny le hablaba como si hiciera unos segundos no hubieran estado a punto de… ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas? ¿Sólo él había sentido ese momento?

\- No te veo muy seguro, capitán.

 _Mierda._ No sólo se había arruinado por completo el momento que habían tenido hacía unos segundos, sino que ahora no tenía escapatoria y tendría que hablar con Ginny del partido. Y eso significaba ver cómo esos ojos marrones se llenaban de furia contra él.

\- No, yo… Bueno, el partido…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Snape me ha castigado, por todo lo que ha pasado con el libro.- Ginny le escuchaba atentamente, esperando que continuara.- Estoy seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito, ya sabes el aprecio que me tiene… Así que…

\- No vas a poder jugar el partido.- Adivinó.

\- No… Me ha castigado todos los sábados hasta fin de curso.

Notó cómo apretaba los labios y juraría que estaba conteniendo el impulso de darle una buena reprimenda. Ginny adoraba el quidditch y volar incluso más que él y se tomaba el campeonato muy en serio. Pero no dejaba de ser más que un juego, ¿no? ¿O le molestaba algo más?

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a sustituirte como buscadora?

\- Eres la que mejor vuela del equipo… Sólo confío en ti para reemplazarme.- Intentó suavizar la situación.

\- Entonces competiré contra Cho.

Harry se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento.

\- No tiene nada que hacer, tú eres mucho mejor que ella.

\- Ya, claro.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? El partido era muy importante, se jugaban mucho, sí, pero… ¿O acaso no estaban hablando sólo del partido? Arqueó una ceja, confundido.

\- ¿Quién me sustituye a mí, entonces?

\- Bueno… De hecho, había pensado que fuera Dean quien lo hiciera.

No quería que Dean volviera al equipo, eso hacía que ellos dos volvieran a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y él no podría estar delante para ver qué hacían. Y la alegría y la euforia de ganar el partido quizá era el empujoncito que necesitaban para reconciliarse. _Joder… ¿y si ganan sin mí e intenta reconquistarla en la fiesta?_ Pero no podía, y no quería, pensar en eso. Tenía que hacer lo mejor para el equipo y con Dean como cazador tendrían más oportunidades de ganar.

\- Genial…- Ginny se levantó soltando un gran suspiro.- Anda, volvamos a la sala común antes de que sigas dándome grandes noticias.

Harry sonrió y la siguió por el pasillo. No se había enfadado con él y seguía sacándole una sonrisa. Y ahora más que nunca quería volver a intentar besarla.

* * *

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el libro?- Preguntó Ginny mientras doblaban una esquina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Vas a intentar recuperarlo no? Aunque Hermione te haya dicho que no lo hagas- Harry se sorprendió. ¿Tan transparente era?

\- Bueno… sí. No es un libro tan peligroso como cree ella.

\- ¿Dónde lo escondiste?

\- En la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A recuperar el libro.

Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera evidente lo que acababa de decir, y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso. Igual lograba crear otro acercamiento como el que habían tenido hacía un momento… y esta vez no iba a dudar en besarla.

* * *

Harry seguía a Ginny a través de la gran habitación que habían creado con su pensamiento. La Sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en un gran almacén. Hileras de diferentes objetos desordenados formaban las paredes de unos estrechos pasillos por los que caminaban. Parecía un laberinto de chatarra, antigüedades y recuerdos olvidados. _Wow…_ Cuando estuvo allí escondiendo el libro del Príncipe Mestizo no se había fijado con tanto detalle, pero ahora que tenía oportunidad no podía despegar la vista de la cantidad de cosas que había delante de ellos. ¿Cuántos años, siglos quizá, llevaban los alumnos de Hogwarts escondiendo allí sus objetos? Estaba seguro de que esa sala contenía más historia del colegio que la propia biblioteca.

\- Y yo creía que mi habitación estaba desordenada…

Ginny miraba con la boca abierta hacia las altas "paredes" de objetos.

\- Creo que no soy el único que ha querido esconder algo alguna vez.

\- Todos tenemos secretos.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar distraída una de las hileras, pasando despacio los dedos por los variados artilugios que tenía delante. Una máquina de escribir, una maleta llena de papeles y libros, un plumero, un espejo de mano, un ramo de flores disecadas, la rueda de una bicicleta… _Todos tenemos secretos._ ¿Qué secretos tenía ella?

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Tengo seis hermanos mayores, Harry. Estoy llena de secretos.

Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció detrás de un armario grande de madera de caoba. Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de los sentimientos que le hacía tener ese simple gesto.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste el libro?- Escuchó la voz de Ginny al otro lado.

\- Pues…

Harry miró alrededor. Recordaba haber escondido el libro dentro de un armario viejo y haber colocado encima de él el busto de un mago viejo y feo, con una peluca y una diadema encima. Así sería más fácil recordar dónde lo había dejado. ¿Pero dónde estaba aquella cabeza de piedra vieja?

\- No te acuerdas ¿verdad?

Ginny apareció con un sombrero verde chillón de terciopelo puesto en la cabeza y unas gafas de sol redondas y enormes que le ocupaban casi toda la cara.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?- Rio entre dientes.

\- ¿No te gusta mi nuevo look?- Ginny hizo una pose exagerada, como si estuviera posando para la portada de una revista famosa y se quitó las gafas como si estuviera actuando en una película.

\- Muy favorecedor.- Respondió divertido.

Una vez más, conseguía que algo tan aburrido como buscar un libro entre trastos viejos acabara sacándole una sonrisa de la cara.

\- Mi primer año en Hogwarts odié ser pelirroja.- Harry la miró sin entender.- Porque todo el mundo cuando me veía daba por hecho que era una Weasley.- Explicó.

\- Y no querías llamar la atención.

\- Todas las mañanas me miraba al espejo y me imaginaba teniendo el pelo negro.

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, el sombrero verde chillón se movió solo. Se sacudió encima de su cabeza y dio dos pequeños saltos encima de ella. Y de pronto, en menos de tres segundos, Ginny tenía una larga y lisa melena negra.

\- Ginny…

\- ¿Qué?

Harry le pasó el espejo de mano que estaba cerca de él e hizo que se mirara.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- No lo sé, yo sólo… me lo estaba imaginando en mi cabeza, supongo. ¿Ha sido el sombrero?

Se acercó a ella, le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y ambos lo inspeccionaron con cuidado. Ni etiqueta, ni costuras. Parecía estar hecho en una sola pieza. El terciopelo estaba gastado en algunos puntos y olía a cerrado, como algunos pasillos que iban hacia las mazmorras del colegio.

\- Prueba otra vez.

Ginny volvió a colocárselo en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry vio cómo el sombrero volvía a dar dos pequeños saltitos y Ginny volvía a ser pelirroja.

\- ¿Vuelvo a ser yo?- Preguntó abriendo un ojo.

\- Sigues siendo una Weasley.

Volvió a darle el espejo de mano y vio cómo el reflejo le devolvía la sonrisa de Ginny, más pelirroja que nunca.

\- ¡Qué pasada! ¿Sabes lo que daría cualquier chica por tener uno de estos?- Y señaló el sombrero.

\- ¿Podrá cambiar más cosas?

Harry tocaba con cuidado el sombrero, todavía en la cabeza de Ginny. Siempre había adorado su capa de invisibilidad, con ella había conseguido muchas cosas y había conseguido desaparecer a los ojos del mundo en más de una ocasión. Pero ese sombrero podría serle muy útil para poder espiar a Malfoy y descubrir sus intenciones. No ser invisible a los ojos pero sí lograr que no te reconozcan... Como un disfraz. Tal vez podría incluso engañar a Volvemort.

\- Piensa en cambiarte algo más.

Esta vez Ginny no cerró los ojos. Miró con decisión al espejo de mano con Harry detrás de ella y unos segundos más tarde el sombrero volvía a saltar sobre su cabeza. El pelo de Ginny volvió transformarse en la larga cabellera negra de antes. Pero no fue lo único que cambió. Las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y su nariz empezaron a desaparecer. Sus labios se hicieron más estrechos y sus pómulos se ensancharon, haciendo más redonda su cara. Era Ginny, pero ya no lo era.

\- Ha funcionado.

Le miraba sorprendida a través del reflejo del espejo. Seguía teniendo sus penetrantes ojos marrones.

\- ¿En qué has pensado?

Pudo notar cómo Ginny apartaba la mirada de él y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ¿Qué había pensado que hacía que se avergonzara?

Un ruido enorme los sobresaltó y se dieron la vuelta con las varitas en la mano. _Siempre en guardia._ Una de las hileras de objetos más altas se había caído sobre otra y habían formado una gran montaña de objetos rotos y polvo.

\- ¡Qué susto!- Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho.

\- Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos caiga algo a nosotros encima.

\- ¿Y el libro?

\- Ya lo buscaré yo otro día. Ron y Hermione se preguntarán dónde estamos.

El monstruito que tenía en sus entrañas empezó a ponerse nervioso. No quería tener una charla con Ron sobre por qué había desaparecido tanto rato por ahí con su hermana en una sala secreta del colegio. Además, quería investigar más sobre ese sombrero, ver si Hermione había leído algo alguna vez. Definitivamente, le iba a ser muy útil. Ginny empezó a caminar hacia la salida todavía mirando los objetos que tenían a su alrededor.

\- ¿No vas a volver a cambiarte a tu verdadero aspecto?

\- ¡Ni hablar! Estoy deseando ver si Hermione o mi hermanito consiguen reconocerme.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a la puerta blandiendo su ahora negra cabellera. Harry se rascó la cabeza. No le gustaba verla sin su color natural de pelo, pero una broma a Ron siempre era divertida. La vio abrir la puerta y se acercó a ella, que estaba parada en el dintel sin terminar de salir. Ginny sacó un poco la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo, muy seria.

\- Harry… Algo no va bien.

* * *

Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta, junto a Ginny. Las antorchas del castillo estaban apagadas, una columna del pasillo estaba hecha añicos y cortaba el paso hacia la izquierda, el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y papeles descoloridos. Todo estaba oscuro, tenue, gris… Y hacía frío, mucho frío. Una de las sensaciones que más le gustaban a Harry era la calidez del castillo, con sus grandes chimeneas y sus pasillos llenos de antorchas. Y lo que tenían delante de ellos no se parecía en nada al Hogwarts que ellos conocían. Terminaron de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres y la puerta que se había formado hacía un rato para dejarles entrar volvió a desaparecer tras ellos. Volvía a haber una gran pared vacía de piedra.

Harry se acercó hasta el banco que tenían frente a ellos. Encima había una túnica de Hufflepuff rasgada y machada de un color marrón rojizo que parecía sangre seca. Ginny, a su lado, se acercó hasta uno de los poster que normalmente sujetaban las antorchas del colegio. Estaba vacío y cubierto de telarañas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?

Ginny habló en voz bajita mientras acariciaba la piedra con cuidado. Harry no contestó y miró serio a su alrededor. Había vivido suficientes aventuras como para saber que algo raro, muy raro, había pasado. Y no era algo bueno. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera por el pasillo en silencio.

Los dos estaban en guardia, caminando por el castillo con la varita en mano y muy arrimados a la pared intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El colegio entero estaba vacío y en silencio. Sólo entraba la luz de la luna por las ventanas y había armarios caídos y rotos. Las banderas de las casas colgaban rasgadas y descoloridas y un par de ventanas estaban rotas.

\- Ten cuidado con los cristales.

Harry le señaló el suelo y Ginny le devolvió una mirada interrogativa. ¿Qué diablos había pasado ahí? Apenas habían estado veinte minutos en la Sala de los Menesteres, media hora como mucho. ¿Qué había pasado en treinta minutos que había hecho que el castillo estuviera así? Se acercó al aula más cercana y abrió la puerta con cuidado, inspeccionando el interior. Estaba vacía y destrozada, como si la hubieran saqueado hacía tiempo. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la nuca. Todo era diferente. Todo había cambiado.

\- Harry.

Ginny había cogido uno de los papeles del suelo y lo miraba seria. Se acercó a ella y vio lo que tenía entre las manos. Era un folleto grande y descolorido, roto por la parte de abajo. A Harry le empezó a latir fuerte el corazón al leerlo: "En busca y captura de cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley".

 _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ Miró al suelo y cogió otro folleto, donde con las mismas letras grandes ponía: "Recompensa por la caza de los traidores a la sangre". Y bajo la frase estaba la foto de un envejecido y magullado Señor Weasley. Harry le entregó la hoja a Ginny, que ahogó un grito al cogerla.

\- Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

\- No creo que sea una broma… Algo va mal, muy mal.

Ginny le miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación y angustia, pero ni rastro de miedo. Vio cómo se guardaba las dos hojas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y agarraba con fuerza su varita mientras seguía andando. Eso le encantaba de ella, siempre parecía valiente y decidida a todo, hasta en la peor de las situaciones. Pero sabía que estaba tan asustada y confundida como él. Ginny siguió caminando y dobló la esquina.

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. Un fogonazo azul cegó a Harry, que apuntaba a ciegas con su varita sin saber de dónde venía. Escuchó a Ginny gritar y se le heló la sangre. _¡Ginny! ¡No!_ Salió corriendo hacia donde había desaparecido la pequeña de los Weasley y en cuanto dobló la esquina sintió cómo una fuerza le obligaba a agacharse en el suelo, golpeando con fuerza las rodillas en la dura piedra del castillo. Alguien murmuró un hechizo y sintió cómo una cuerda le rodeaba las manos, dejándoselas inmóviles detrás de la espalda. Gruñó intentando desatar las cuerdas pero no consiguió nada. Alzó la cabeza intentado recuperar la visión pero sólo vio tres figuras borrosas que se acercaban a él. _¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! ¿Dónde…?_ Abrió la boca para gritar, pero antes de poder decir nada volvió a escuchar un murmullo y un pañuelo salió disparado hacia su cabeza y se ató alrededor de ella, tapándole la boca e impidiéndole decir una sola palabra.

Parpadeó varias veces, recuperando la visión e intentado librarse también de la mordaza, pero no consiguió nada. Giró su cabeza y por fin respiró tranquilo. Cerca de él, a su lado, vio a Ginny. Estaba sentada de rodillas, con las manos y la boca también inmóviles y mirándole a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

Volvió a mirar al frente y esta vez pudo distinguir mejor las tres figuras que tenían delante de ellos. Les apuntaban con sus varitas y vestían ropa de calle, bastante desgastada y de colores neutros. Pantalones, jerséis, capas… y unos pañuelos grandes cubriéndoles la cabeza y dejándoles al descubierto poco más que los ojos. El de la izquierda era bajito, fuerte y se le escapaban unos cuantos mechones rubios del flequillo. El que estaba en medio tenía unos ojos azules muy grandes y parecía que había sido él el que los había atado y amordazado. La que estaba a la derecha parecía una chica, alta y delgada con la piel negra, como sus ojos.

El que estaba en el centro se llevó la mano a la boca e hizo un silbido que parecía una señal entre ellos. A los pocos segundos apareció detrás de ellos una cuarta persona. Tenía también la cabeza cubierta y se aproximaba con la varita en la mano. Miró a Ginny de reojo, que respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba en vano deshacerse de las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos.

La cuarta persona terminó de acercarse y le apuntó con la varita iluminada. Era un chico alto y de ojos azules… _¡Un momento…!_ Conocía esos ojos azules. Dejó de apuntarle a él y se dirigió a Ginny, acercándole la luz de la varita a su cara. Y el chico se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, paralizado durante unos segundos eternos. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se alejó un par de pasos de ellos, todavía mirando a Ginny. Bajó ligeramente la varita y se quitó con una sola mano el pañuelo que le rodeaba la cara, dejándose ver por completo. _¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ¡Joder!_

Era Ron.

* * *

 _Para Susana, a quien no merezco y sigue confiando en mí._

 _Espero volver pronto._

 _Iruna_


	2. Capítulo 2: Intentar comprender

_Gracias a Selenika91 y Merodeadora por sus reviews y a aquellas personas que han dedicado su tiempo a leer el capítulo anterior. Se agradece en el alama._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Intentar comprender**

 _No puede ser…_ No entendía. No entendía nada. Casi podía notar cómo las venas de su cabeza bombeaban sangre a su cerebro. Intentaba pensar claramente, buscar una explicación a todo, pero no lo lograba. Las muñecas le dolían bajo la presión de las cuerdas atadas alrededor de ellas y su boca empezaba a secarse por la mordaza. Si todo aquello era broma no tenía ni la menor gracia y menos si Ron estaba involucrado en ella. Pero todavía no entendía cómo en el poco tiempo que habían pasado dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres todo Hogwarts había cambiado tanto, ni porqué su amigo iba vestido de esa manera, o quiénes eran esas personas que lo acompañaban.

Y mucho menos entendía por qué Ron los apuntaba con la varita a los dos como si no creyera conocerlos a ninguno… ni si quiera a su hermana.

Ginny gruñó a su lado, intentando una vez más liberarse de las ataduras con fuerza, y Ron volvió a acercarse a ella y a apuntarle con la varita a la cara, amenazante. Parecía que Ginny quería replicarle, pero igual que a él, el pañuelo que tenían alrededor de la boca les impedía articular palabra. _¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Ron!_ Un escalofrío empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo pensado que tal vez todo aquello no fuera ninguna broma… Ginny le miró de reojo, pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada. Estaba tan confundida y desorientada como él.

\- El chivatoscopio empezó a girar hace cinco minutos.- Dijo el chico de ojos azules que estaba detrás de Ron. Tenía la voz opacada por el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza, pero le pareció notar que hablaba con acento americano.- Te llamamos en cuanto lo vimos.

Ron asintió despacio, todavía mirándoles a ellos. Parecía pensativo, como si estuviera debatiendo en su cabeza qué hacer con ellos. Y eso le asustó, porque nunca había visto en la mirada de Ron tanta desconfianza y frialdad hacia él.

\- Querrás decir que yo le avisé en cuanto lo vimos girar.- Le corrigió la chica que estaba a su lado.

\- Bueno… Somos un equipo, ¿No?- El chico de ojos azules parecía divertirse con la situación.- Son pequeños tecnicismos que…

\- West- Ron le llamó con autoridad haciéndole callar y el chico cerró la boca de inmediato.

Harry se sorprendió de cómo una sola palabra por parte de Ron había logrado reflejar tanta seguridad y mandato. Parecía que estaba a cargo de todo y era él quien daba las órdenes. Era el jefe… _¿Jefe? ¿Órdenes? Basta de bromas, Ron…_

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Preguntó la chica.

Ron los miraba a él y a Ginny con detenimiento, inclinando la cabeza y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Y a Harry empezó a latirle fuerte el corazón, nervioso, muy nervioso. Porque parecía que realmente Ron estaba debatiéndose seriamente qué hacer con ellos dos. _¡Por Merlín!_ ¿Todo aquello era en serio? Ginny y él se miraron asustados. Nunca habría creído temer por su vida si era Ron de quien dependía. Pero su amigo los miraba como si fueran dos mortífagos recién salidos de Azkaban.

\- Hay que interrogarlos.- Dijo por fin.

\- Estupendo…- La chica se acercó hasta Ginny, retorciéndose las manos y sonriendo complacida.- Yo me encargo de la chica.

Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón. _A Ginny no…_ Se levantó sin pensarlo y se puso delante de ella, interponiéndose entre las dos. La chica dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Pero Ron no se inmutó.

\- Vaya, el cuatro ojos tiene agallas.- Escuchó.

Miró a lo lejos al americano de ojos azules, que sonreía con los brazos cruzados. A su lado, el chico rubio y fuerte miraba impasible toda la escena. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran todos aquellos, y mucho menos entendía por qué Ron no parecía Ron. Pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran nada a Ginny.

\- Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas.- La chica le apuntaba con la varita.- Tú decides.

Harry se pegó más a Ginny intentando protegerla en vano. Si intentaban hacerles algo no iba a poder enfrentarse a ellos sin varita, pero no hizo ni el menor amago de apartarse de ella.

\- Muy bien.- Dijo la chica con simpleza.

Miró asustado y suplicante por última vez a Ron, pidiendo en silencio que por favor reaccionara, que le dijera que todo era una broma, que parara toda aquella locura… _Por favor, Ron…_ Pero seguía mirándoles impasible. Levantó su varita y con un sencillo movimiento una luz naranja salió de ella y le dio directa en la cabeza. Todo lo demás se volvió negro…

* * *

Todo era oscuridad. Intentó abrir los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado los párpados. Respiró hondo e intentó hacerlo de nuevo. El simple gesto de respirar hacía que se le partiera la cabeza en dos. Le dolía tanto como si le hubieran golpeado con una bluddger de lleno en la frente. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo y la luz hizo que le aumentara el dolor todavía más. _¡Ahhh!_ Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar apaciguarlo. Notó piedra húmeda debajo de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo de algún lugar cerrado. Intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos y vio las grietas borrosas del techo. Cómo le dolía cabeza. Se removió torpemente intentando sentarse en el suelo mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces queriendo enfocar su vista.

\- ¡Harry!

Escuchó su nombre como un eco muy lejano y se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza. Dolía.

\- ¡Harry!- Volvió a escuchar.- Estoy aquí, ¿me oyes?

Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo enorme por abrir sus ojos por completo y enfocar la vista. Un borrón negro empezaba a formarse delante de él.

\- ¿Ginny?- Su boca estaba pastosa y le costaba hablar. ¿Qué le había hecho Ron?

\- ¡Sí, soy yo!- Sintió que se liberaba de un gran peso. Ginny estaba bien.- Siéntate con cuidado. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… creo que sí…

Logró sentarse por fin sobre el suelo húmedo y respiró profundamente mirando con claridad por primera vez a su alrededor. Estaba en el centro de una pequeña celda que olía igual que las mazmorras del colegio. No tenía ventanas ni puertas y la piedra de todo el lugar estaba ligeramente húmeda. Parecía que no había entrado la luz allí en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca. Sólo dos antorchas iluminaban todo. Ginny le miraba desde la celda contigua, aferrada a los barrotes que los separaba a ambos. Seguía teniendo su aspecto cambiado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo y sentía que poco a poco podía hablar con más claridad.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Ginny apretaba con fuerza los barrotes y le hablaba con mucho cuidado.- ¿Seguro que…?

\- Ginny, estoy bien.- Harry se levantó despacio, tambaleándose un poco.- ¿Ves? De una pieza.

\- Llevas horas inconsciente, Harry…

Harry notó la angustia de Ginny en cada palabra y un gran sentimiento cálido de agradecimiento le invadió. Ginny se preocupaba por él, por lo que le pudiera pasar. Y eso le gustaba, significaba que era importante para ella.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.- Se acercó a los barrotes junto a ella y se fijó en su pelo despeinado y el corte que tenía en el labio inferior, cubierto de sangre.- Estás sangrando.

\- No es nada.- Dijo limpiándose una gota de sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla.

Harry sintió el impulso de limpiarle la boca, quería pasar los dedos por su labio y curarlo, ese labio que hacía no mucho había estado a punto de besar. Pero a medio camino se detuvo pensando que quizá el gesto era demasiado personal y terminó apoyando la mano en el barrote más cercano a su cara.

\- ¿Quién ha sido?- Odiaba verla herida… Y él no había podido protegerla.

\- La chica.- Ginny siguió hablando sin darle importancia a sus heridas.- Harry, no sé qué ha pasado mientras estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres… pero todo ha cambiado. Ron no me reconoce.- Ginny le miraba directamente a los ojos.- Y a ti tampoco.

\- Por eso me lanzó ese hechizo a la cabeza…

\- Me han interrogado con varitaserum.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Quiénes creen que somos?

\- Seguidores de Voldemort.

Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. _¡Es una locura!_ ¿Ron no les reconocía y ahora creían que eran mortífagos? Esa era la mayor estupidez que había oído nunca. Si alguien en el mundo no tenía ninguna intención de ser seguidor de Voldemort era él.

\- Escúchame, Harry.- Ginny parecía preocupada y hablaba rápido.- No sé qué está pasando pero cuando han visto que tenía en los bolsillos los folletos en contra de los Weasley han creído que éramos caza recompensas y que queríamos ir tras cualquier pelirrojo de Gran Bretaña.

\- ¿Qué?

Vale, esa sí que era la mayor estupidez que había oído.

\- Lo que oyes… Irónico, ¿no?

\- Pero si te han interrogado con varitaserum…

\- La chica sólo me preguntó por Voldemort.- Dijo con simpleza.- Quería saber si éramos sus seguidores o si teníamos intención de herir a los Weasley. Creo que mis respuestas no pudieron ser más sinceras... así que pareció relajarse un poco. Pero escuché decir al chico americano que iban a interrogarte a ti también en cuanto despertaras.

\- Estupendo… ¿Qué les voy a decir?

\- No lo sé, pero sería más seguro que de momento no les dijeras quién eres.- Harry le miró sin entender.- No sabemos qué está pasando y hasta entonces… quizá sea mejor no decir que eres Harry Potter, porque Voldemort… bueno…- Harry asintió procesando despacio todo en su cabeza todavía dolorida.- Les he dicho que somos hermanos.

\- ¿Hermanos?

\- Bueno, ahora nos parecemos.- Ginny señaló su melena negra.- Y no me han quitado el gorro.- Ginny sacó el sombrero verde chillón del bolsillo de su pantalón, arrugado.- De momento sólo saben que somos hermanos y que parece que no somos seguidores de Voldemort. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mentir cuando te interroguen.

Harry torció el gesto. No se le daba demasiado bien mentir y Ginny pareció notar su preocupación.

\- Escúchame, sólo tienes que contestar con vaguedades, medias verdades.

\- Medias verdades…

\- Sí.- Dijo Ginny con más confianza de la que él tenía.- Si te preguntan si eres seguidor de Voldemort tu di que no, pero no digas que una vez con un años casi acabaste con él.

A Harry se le escapó una pequeña risa nerviosa por lo absurdo de aquella frase. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, muy confuso y nada tenía el menor sentido. Casi no le estaba dando tiempo a procesarlo.

\- Pero el varitaserum…

\- No estarás mintiendo. Si eliges bien las palabras no es mentir. Sólo tienes que cerrar tu mente y concentrarte, nada más.

Estaban perdidos. Se había pasado todo el año anterior intentando aprender a cerrar su mente para que Voldemort no pudiera manipularlo y todo lo sucedido en el ministerio era la prueba de su total fracaso. Incluida la muerte de Sirius.

\- No se me da demasiado bien hacer eso.- Ginny pareció sorprendida.

\- Es fácil, Harry.- Intentó animarlo.- La oclumancia no es tan difícil si consigues deshacerte de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Ahora el sorprendido era él.

\- Dumbledore me enseñó.

Vale, eso era algo que no esperaba. _¡¿Qué?!_ Si Dumbledore le había enseñado, o al menos hablado, sobre la oclumancia con Ginny estaba claro que no conocía a su profesor tan bien como pensaba. Y tampoco conocía a Ginny. Un sentimiento extraño le golpeó en el estómago. ¿Qué más cosas no sabía de ella? ¿Cuánto más se había perdido esos años en los que ni si quiera había reparado casi en su presencia? Hacía meses que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y ahora se consideraba un completo idiota pensando en todas las cosas que en realidad no conocía de ella.

Escuchó un ruido tras ellos y se alejaron de los barrotes que los separaba. En la pared del fondo de la habitación empezó a formarse una puerta de la nada, tal y como lo hacía la Sala de los Menesteres cuando pasabas tres veces por ella. Una pequeña puerta de madera oscura se formó y tras ella aparecieron dos chicos que parecían los dos que estaban con Ron en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya te has despertado, cuatro ojos.- Ahora que podía oírle bien, el acento americano del chico de ojos azules era muy marcado.- Tenías razón, se parece mucho a él.- _¿Qué? ¿Parecerse a quién?_ ¿De quién hablaban?

Los dos chicos se miraron un segundo. Debían tener la misma edad que ellos, pues no parecían mucho mayores. El americano tenía pecas en la cara, el pelo muy negro y le sonreía con burla. Parecía que todo aquello le divertía mucho. A su lado estaba el chico rubio. Era más bajito, pero fuerte y corpulento. Parecía algo mayor y tenía un semblante más serio y adusto. Este último se acercó hasta su celda y, dando unos golpecitos en los barrotes con la varita, se abrió un hueco de la altura de Harry.

\- Tu turno.- Dijo el americano.- ¿Preparado?- Harry miró a Ginny asustado. No estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.- Olvídate de tu hermana, ella no puede ayudarte.

El chico rubio le apuntaba con la varita, indicándole que saliera y los siguiera.

\- Harry…

Ginny le llamó y le lanzó una mirada significativa, infundándole toda la suerte y el valor posible. Más le valía saber mentir bien…

* * *

Los dos chicos le conducían por un pasillo de piedra oscuro, apuntándole muy de cerca con sus varitas. Llegaron hasta una puerta de metal y le metieron dentro de una habitación pequeña en la que sólo había dos sillas y que olía tanto a humedad como la celda donde había estado encerrado. Seguramente estaban en algún lugar bajo tierra. Entraron dentro y le hicieron señas para que se sentara en una de las sillas. Harry obedeció y vio entrar a Ron con una taza en la mano.

\- ¿Té?- Ron le ofrecía la taza. Harry contuvo el aliento, seguramente dentro había varitaserum.- No le he echado azúcar, lo siento.

Ron hablaba con una evidente amabilidad fingida y Harry cogió la taza con cuidado.

\- ¿Es inevitable?- Harry intentaba retrasar todo lo posible el bebérselo.

\- Fuera.- Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación, cerrando tras ellos la puerta.- Es evidente que sabes lo que contiene.- Harry asintió.- Tu hermana es lista… no tardó en adivinar que le habíamos echado varitaserum en su bebida. ¿Jane?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu hermana, dijo que se llamaba Jane.

\- Oh, claro. Jane…

Ron entrecerró un poco los ojos y le miró con detenimiento. Estaba claro que era capaz de meter la pata incluso sin beber ninguna poción de la verdad. Su amigo le señaló la taza, instándole a beber. No iba a tener escapatoria.

\- Puedo obligarte.

La sugerencia no le pareció nada atractiva. No merecía la pena resistirse, no si ni siquiera tenía su varita a mano. Suspiró frustrado. Nunca imaginó verse envuelto en una situación así con Ron. Cogió aire y se bebió el té con varitaserum de un trago.

\- De acuerdo…- Ron se sentó en la otra silla frente a él.- ¿Me conoces?

\- Eres Ron.

Las palabras casi salieron solas de su boca. Había sido un impulso, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Simplemente su cerebro y su boca se habían puesto de acuerdo para contestar sin pensar.

\- ¿Por qué sabes quién soy?

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar cualquier cosa sin antes pensarla. "Medias verdades", había dicho Ginny. Es una forma de mentir pero diciendo la verdad.

\- Eres un Weasley. Todo el mundo os conoce.

No mentía, la familia Weasley era una de las familias de magos más antiguas de Gran Bretaña y la familia de traidores a la sangre más destacada. Todos habían oído hablar de cualquiera de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermana tenía esos panfletos en los bolsillos? Los que hablaban de la caza a cualquier miembro de mi familia.

\- Los encontramos en Hogwarts, había por todo el pasillo.

\- ¿Y no pensabais ir tras esa gran recompensa?

\- Nunca haríamos daño a un Weasley. Y yo tengo suficiente dinero como para no necesitarlo.

Ron pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pero seguía mirándole atento con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué hacíais en Hogwarts?

\- Nosotros…- Harry volvió a morderse la lengua.- Nos perdimos.

\- ¿Os perdisteis? ¿Y fuisteis a parar al castillo mágico y oculto más grande de toda Inglaterra?

Harry hacía un esfuerzo monumental para despejar su mente y mantenerla en blanco. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esa.

\- Estábamos buscando a nuestros amigos. Creíamos que estaban en el castillo pero nos equivocamos.

\- Vuestros amigos.- Repitió Ron.

\- Sí, nosotros… no somos de aquí.- No estaba mintiendo, ¿no? Técnicamente Ginny y él no eran de "ese mundo", o donde quiera que estuvieran.- Es complicado.

\- ¿Y Voldemort?- A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ron decir ese nombre.- ¿Sois seguidores de él?

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad, créeme.

\- ¿Estáis en contacto con él de alguna forma?

\- No…

También era cierto. Desde que Voldemort le poseyó el año anterior en el ministerio, no había vuelto a sentirle cerca, ni en su cabeza. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía estar planeando en esos momentos. ¿Quizá todo esto que estaba pasando era por culpa de él?

\- ¿Sois mortífagos?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Su efusiva respuesta pilló por sorpresa hasta al propio Ron.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué queréis?

\- Nosotros… yo…- Harry no sabía qué decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de todo aquello, pero fue sincero.- Sólo queremos volver a casa.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Parecía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal después de todo…. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció el chico americano.

\- Ron, el jefe quiere verlos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Weasley?- Ron seguía mirándole fijamente.

\- Está bien.- Dijo el chico rodando los ojos.- Ron Weasley, el jefe quiere verlos.

Ron resopló y se levantó cansadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Una pregunta más.- Dijo antes de irse.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Harry Potter.

Mierda… Había dicho su nombre.

* * *

Le habían llevado a una habitación casi vacía, sólo ocupada por un par de sillones grandes de desgastado cuero marrón. Se acercó a uno de ellos y cogió una vieja manta que había encima. Había pasado suficientes horas viviendo en La Madriguera como para conocer a la perfección las labores de Molly Weasley, y esa manta tenía su seña personal. Habían subido varios tramos de escaleras para llevarlo hasta allí, pero esa habitación seguía sin tener ventanas. Quizá ya no siguieran bajo tierra, pero seguía notando el olor a humedad en el ambiente.

Se desplomó en uno de los sillones y se frotó los ojos debajo de las gafas. Todavía le dolía la cabeza por el hechizo de Ron y estar allí encerrado con gente que no le reconocía no ayudaba a mitigar su migraña. _Has metido la pata hasta el fondo…_ Ginny le había dicho que no dijera su nombre y en cuanto Ron se lo preguntó, la respuesta salió de su boca de forma automática. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué Hogwarts ya no parecía el colegio que ellos conocían o por qué Ron no hacía ni el mínimo amago de conocerlos, pero seguro que decir que era Harry Potter no ayudaba a todo aquello en absoluto. Si Voldemort estaba detrás de toda aquella confusión…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien empujó a Ginny dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Se levantó de un salto al verla. Tenía el pelo despeinado y la herida del labio todavía le sangraba. De repente, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo fuerte, de esos que sólo dejaba que le diera la Señora Weasley o como mucho Hermione. Y Harry le correspondía en ese abrazo con la misma fuerza, dejando atrás la vergüenza que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera podido sentir. Porque en ese lugar extraño en el que estaban, la única que sabía quién era y le reconocía era ella. Ginny Weasley.

Hundió la cabeza en su ahora negra melena y suspiró agradecido de que ella estuviera allí con él, de no pasar por todo aquello solo. Entonces un aroma familiar llegó hasta su nariz. Algo que había olido en su primera clase con Slughorn y que olía cada vez que iba a casa de su amigo Ron. Olía a Ginny… Se separaron despacio y pudo notar cómo Ginny se sonrojaba. Y estaba seguro de que él tenía el mismo tono rosado en sus mejillas. _Contrólate…_

\- Perdona, es que…- Ginny no le miraba a los ojos.- No sabía dónde estabas o qué había pasado.- Harry la miró enternecido. Le gustaba ver que se preocupaba por él.- No soportaba la idea de quedarme aquí sola. Tú eres el único que me reconoce…

Harry le sonrió. A él le pasaba lo mismo.

\- Te entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido?- Cambió de tema tan rápido que a Harry le costó un segundo saber de qué estaban hablando.

\- Te dije que no se me daba bien mentir…

\- ¿No se han creído nada?

\- Sí, sí. Creen que somos hermanos y parecen bastante convencidos de que no somos seguidores de Voldemort, pero dije mi nombre.

\- Saben que eres Harry Potter…- Afirmó Ginny.

\- Sí, pero no parecían muy preocupados. No sé si significa algo para ellos.

Ginny parecía pensativa. Sí, era cierto que él era Harry Potter, la mayor amenaza y a la vez debilidad para Voldemort, podrían usarle contra él. Pero si en ese mundo extraño donde estaban nadie les reconocía, quizá su nombre no significaba nada. Quizá para ellos Harry Potter no era nadie.

\- Vale, vale. Mantendremos nuestra versión de momento. Quizá si logramos encontrar a Dumbledore él sepa…

La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y apareció el chico americano. Los miraba con media sonrisa en la cara y los ojos burlones. Parecía que todo a su alrededor siempre le divertía.

\- El jefe quiere veros.- Señaló hacia fuera con su varita, indicándoles que salieran.- Sí que te pareces a él.- Le dijo a Harry cuando pasó por su lado.

Otra vez esas palabras. _¿Parecerse a él?_ ¿A quién se supone que se parecía tanto que era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba? Quizá había otro Harry en todo aquel caos y por eso su nombre no había tenido ningún efecto.

El chico los guio por un pasillo largo hasta una puerta de madera oscura. Les apuntaba con la varita, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que no los consideraba peligrosos, o quizá también eso era una broma para él. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó la puerta con los nudillos mientras les sonreía. Parecía que aquel chico no era capaz de ponerse serio nunca.

\- Adelante.

Una voz opacada los invitó a entrar y el chico abrió la puerta, señalándoles el interior con la varita para dejarlos entrar. Ginny fue delante, más decidida que él. Había un escritorio y una ventana detrás, pero como era de noche no lograba ver dónde podía estar. Un par de estanterías con libros viejos estaban a cada lado de la ventana donde Ron los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. Seguía mirándoles serio y con desconfianza. Realmente no era el Ron que él conocía.

\- Buenas noches.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo escuchó. Había oído esa voz antes, la recordaba en su cabeza como un sueño lejano, como un susurro que no quería olvidar. Giró la cabeza buscando el origen de aquella voz y se le paró el corazón. Al fondo de la habitación, sentado en un enorme sillón, estaba su padre. No puede ser… Contuvo el aliento mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Quizá podáis explicarme cómo es que compartimos apellido.

Notó la mirada de Ginny puesta en él, pero no podía reaccionar. Estaba paralizado. Era imposible que aquella persona que los miraba detrás de una gafas redondas idénticas a las suyas pudiera ser James Potter.

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer. Como siempre, se agradece enormemente un review._

 _Has pronto!_

 _Iruna_


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche más larga

_Antes que nada Muchísimas gracias a las personas que estáis leyendo la historia y sobre todo a las que me dejáis un review, como **Dania Belen921, NotYellow, Merodeadora** y como siempre, mis gracias infinitas a **Selenika91**. _

_Pero sobre todo y ante todo, gracias a **J0r**. No te haces una idea de la ilusión y emoción que me hizo recibir un review tuyo después de tantos años. Esta es una idea rescatada de aquella época en la que gente como tú y como yo estábamos en esta página metidas horas y horas leyendo y escribiendo, incluso antes de que el último libro o las últimas películas salieran a la luz. Hacía años que no escribía nada aquí pero un día me animé a retomar, o al menos intentarlo, algo perdido. Ver un review tuyo me llena de alegría y recuerdos y, aunque ya no recuerdes ni cómo entrar a tu cuenta, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacértelo saber. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Un saludo enorme. _

_Sin haceros esperar más..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La noche más larga**

Sólo cuando el dolor de su cabeza empezó a hacerse más agudo se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando y dejó de contener el aliento. No había pestañeado ni una sola vez desde que vio a su padre y sus ojos empezaban a estar secos, pero sentía que si los cerraba aunque fuera un segundo, desaparecería. _Desaparecer…_ ¡Pero se supone que su padre está muerto! _¡Muerto!_ Tragó saliva despacio mientras intentaba recomponerse, pero no daba ningún resultado. Frente a ellos, al fondo de la habitación y sentado con los brazos cruzados, estaba su padre. _¡Su padre!_ James Potter. _Es imposible…_

Podía reconocer delante de él al hombre que había visto en tantas fotografías. Más arrugas, más canas, más oscuridad en sus ojos… pero el mismo hombre. Ese que vio en el espejo de Oesed en su primer año en Hogwarts junto a él. El mismo que escuchaba morir en sus recuerdos cuando un dementor estaba cerca. El mismo que se materializó a su lado en el Torneo de los tres magos para ayudarle a enfrentarse a Voldemort. El mismo que había muerto por él hacía quince años.

Era imposible y a la vez real. Estaba a pocos metros de él, mirándole detrás de esas gafas redondas características de ambos, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en los suyos. Estaba ahí. Era su padre. Y él estaba completamente petrificado.

\- ¿Entienden nuestro idioma?

Escuchó su voz más lejana de lo que en realidad estaba. Su padre miraba a Ron interrogativamente mientras el chico americano se reía. _¡Es imposible!_ Veía todo pasar a cámara lenta a su alrededor y él era incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Sólo podía tratar de que seguir respirando.

\- Perdón… ¿Qué?

Escuchó a Ginny a su lado y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan sorprendida y estupefacta como él.

\- Me estaba preguntando cómo es que mis chicos han encontrado dos magos adolescentes en Hogwarts.- Dijo su padre mientras se ponía de pie.- Dos magos adolescentes que, al parecer, se apellidan Potter…

\- Potter es un apellido muy común.- Dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

\- No tanto, y mucho menos en el mundo mágico…

James Potter se acercó a ellos. Los escrutaba con la mirada intentado saber qué pensaban, quiénes eran, qué querían. Sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraros, ahora muy cerca, y su padre le sostuvo la mirada. _"Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. Menos los ojos, tienes los ojos de tu madre"._ Le habían dicho esa frase millones de veces desde que con once años descubriera quién era en realidad y quienes habían sido sus padres. Y ahora parecía que su padre le estaba traspasando con la mirada. ¿Y si su madre también estaba allí con él? Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado.

\- ¿Coincidencia?- Se aventuró Ginny.

James sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió al escritorio que presidía la habitación. Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a sentarse frente a él y Ron se colocó de pie muy cerca de ellos. Parecía que todavía no se fiaba de ninguno de los dos. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba y el chico americano se quedaba de pie frente a ella, impidiéndoles salir de la habitación. No tenían escapatoria alguna. Ginny lo miró un segundo y después se encaminó hacia el escritorio, pero él no podía. Sus piernas no le obedecían.

\- Harry…

Ginny le llamó y por primera vez desde que habían entrado a aquel lugar dejó de mirar a su padre. Podía notar cómo ella estaba tan desconcertada y asustada como él, su cara había palidecido y sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas.

\- Harry, ven.- Le tendió la mano para que se acercara.- Por favor.

Había sido un susurro, pero la obedeció al instante. Dio un paso débil al frente y cogió la mano que Ginny tenía suspendida en el aire. Era cálida y suave y si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento estaba seguro que se le hubieran puesto rojas hasta las orejas por ese simple contacto. Pero ahora no. Ginny le apretó ligeramente la mano, infundándole valor, y se sentó junto a ella en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Frente a su padre.

\- De acuerdo.- Comenzó a hablar James.- Vayamos al grano y hablemos con sinceridad. ¿Quiénes sois?

Ginny y Harry se miraron un segundo de reojo. Tenían que seguir con su farsa hasta descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando y por qué nadie los reconocía. Pero él estaba petrificado y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

\- Soy Gin… Jane.- Ginny se corrigió con rapidez.- Y este es mi hermano Harry.

\- ¿Harry… Potter?- Estaba claro que James no iba a pasar por alto su nombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía incapaz de articular palabra y sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacíais en Hogwarts? Medio mundo mágico está en guerra.

 _¿Guerra? Pero…_

\- ¿Guerra?- Ginny le había leído la mente.- Quiero decir… ¿Por Voldemort?

James los miraba perplejo y pudo notar cómo Ron suspiraba exasperado al lado de ellos.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Se puede saber de dónde salís vosotros dos? ¡Por supuesto que es por él!

\- Perdón.- Se disculpó Ginny.- Esto puede sonar extremadamente raro, pero no sabemos muy bien qué está pasando.

Sintió la mirada interrogativa de James, Ron y el chico americano puesta en ellos dos. Volvió a mirar de reojo a Ginny. Quería ayudarla, ser útil, pero sus cuerdas vocales no emitían ni un solo sonido. Su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar que frente a él estaba su padre. Su padre muerto.

\- Estamos solos y creímos que en Hogwarts encontraríamos algunas respuestas.

\- ¿No tenéis familia? ¿Estáis solos?

\- Sí.

A Harry le invadió un sentimiento extraño. Era cierto, en ese lugar donde estaban, ninguno de los dos parecía tener familia, nadie les conocía, nadie sabía quiénes eran. Estaban solos. James asintió, de repente mucho más calmado, y sus ojos marrones se aclararon un poco. Parecía que entendía perfectamente lo que era no tener a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepáis lo que está pasando en Inglaterra?- Intervino Ron, todavía sin dar mucho crédito a lo que oía.

\- Bueno…- Ginny dudó un segundo pero se repuso enseguida.- Estudiábamos en casa, con nuestros padres. Ellos ya no están así que… vinimos en busca de… amigos, familia… respuestas, supongo.

\- Eso explicaría por qué el cuatro ojos se parece tanto a ti, jefe.

\- ¡West!

Ron volvía a reñir al chico una vez más, pero no parecía enfadado.

\- Eso podría tener sentido…

James los miraba intentando adivinar si había verdad detrás de sus palabras y él no podía dejar de asombrarse por la facilidad y rapidez con la que a Ginny se le ocurrían las mentiras sobre la marcha.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaban vuestros padres?

\- Preferimos no decirlo… ellos nos educaron en casa ajenos a todo por algo.- Ginny seguía hablando con facilidad y a él no le salía ni una palabra de la boca.

\- No confiáis en nosotros.- Dijo James.

\- ¿Deberíamos? Disculpa… es todo muy raro. Sólo queremos respuestas.

\- De acuerdo.- James se levantó de su silla y apoyó las manos en el respaldo.- Os quedaréis aquí con nosotros, pero vais a estar vigilados.- Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ginny asentía y agradecía tenerla allí a su lado, si fuera por él estarían todavía encerrados.- Y, por el momento, será mejor que nosotros nos quedemos con vuestras varitas. Sólo por precaución.

\- Lo entendemos.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué sabéis acerca de Voldemort?

\- Pues...- Ginny mantuvo silencio unos segundos. Sabían mucho, muchísimos acerca de él. Pero en ese extraño lugar donde todo parecía diferente y nada era lo que parecía quizá no sabían nada en absoluto sobre él.- No mucho. Sólo que es el mago más poderoso y oscuro que hay.

Ron soltó un bufido, pero James los miraba paciente.

\- Es mucho más que eso.- Dijo calmado.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué contestar.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí que pasa!- Ron parecía enfadado.- ¡Estaban en Hogwarts, James! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegamos a aparecer nosotros?

 _James…_ Ron llamaba a su padre por su nombre, no como el chico americano que se refería a él como "jefe". Hablaban con confianza, como si fueran… ¿amigos? Todo aquello era demasiado raro. ¡Él era el mejor amigo de Ron! Pero este ni siquiera le reconocía. Y delante estaba su padre. ¡Su padre muerto! Todo era muy raro y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto en forma de jaqueca. Estaba confundido, asustado, frustrado… quería gritar, llorar y reír por lo que estaba pasando. Escuchaba los gritos de Ron muy lejanos y su vista empezó a nublarse. Se estaba mareando.

\- Harry.- Escuchó cómo Ginny le llamaba pero no lograba enfocar la vista hacia ella.- Harry, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… yo…

Sintió una mano de Ginny agarrándole fuerte del brazo para ayudarle a mantenerse sentado, pero de pronto le flaqueaba todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Harry!

Los ojos se le cerraron sin poder evitarlo y el mareo de su cabeza se volvió oscuridad. _Mierda_. Se había desmallado. Lo siguiente que recordaba era abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Ginny, que le miraba asustada y suplicante. Estaba echado en el sofá del despacho de James, con los pies en alto y su padre a poca distancia. Estaban los tres solos en la habitación, en silencio.

\- ¿Harry?- Ginny le habló con voz débil.

\- Nos has dado un buen susto, muchacho.- Ahora era su padre el que le hablaba. ¡Su padre!

Intentó incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá. Estaba mareado y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto más profundo que antes.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, eh... Jane.

\- Perdona, es que…

\- No, tranquila.

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos. Podía notar su mirada llena de preocupación, la misma con la que le miraba desde que habían llegado a ese extraño lugar. Odiaba que le mirara así, él tenía que cuidarla, que protegerla. Y no hacía más que desmayarse y quedarse mudo. Estaba siendo un inútil total.

\- Creo que Ron se pasó un poco con ese hechizo que te lanzó.- Intervino James.- Espero que después se disculpe contigo, lo siento. Pero en estos tiempos hay que tener todas las precauciones posibles.

\- Lo entiendo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con él directamente. _Papá…_

\- Quiero que os quedéis con nosotros, quizá podamos descubrir si estamos emparentados o no.- Escuchó una leve risa de Ginny a su lado pero no le hizo caso.- Además, no me perdonaría dejaros en la calle y que os pasara algo, no tal y como están las cosas ahí fuera.

\- Gracias.

\- Quiero presentaros al resto del grupo, han oído que estáis aquí y están ansiosos.- Le hablaba serio, pero podía notar cómo sus ojos se habían aclarado. Le agradaba aquello.

Sintió un ligero mareo de nuevo. Puede que dentro de ese pequeño grupo estuvieran el resto de los Weasley, o Hermoine, Dumbledore… O incluso su madre.

\- ¿Están esperando por nosotros?- Se sorprendió Ginny.

\- No tenemos muchas visitas, así que igual os agobian un poco.

\- ¿Sois muchos?

\- Menos de los que nos gustaría… La guerra contra Voldemort ha dejado muchas familias rotas.- Explicó James.- La mayoría de la gente que ha querido enfrentarse a él está muerta o escondida.- La simpleza de sus palabras le sobrecogió.- Pero nosotros intentamos hacerle frente como podemos.

\- ¿Y tú eres el jefe?- Se aventuró Ginny.

\- Algo así, pero somos bastante democráticos, créeme. La mayoría de los que estamos aquí luchamos por algo, o por alguien.

\- Tiene que ser duro.

James se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

\- Bueno, bajemos, quiero presentaros al resto.- Harry y Ginny se levantaron del sofá. James le tendía la mano a Harry.- Empecemos de nuevo. Soy James, James Potter.

Harry tragó saliva y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Estaba viviendo el momento más raro de su vida. Estaba presentándose a su padre muerto. _Esto es de locos…_

\- Harry.

* * *

Recorrieron varios pasillos de piedra en penumbra siguiendo a James. Casi no había ventanas por ningún lado y Harry seguía notando el olor a humedad por todos lados. Odiaba esa sensación, se sentía demasiado fría y extraña. Ginny miraba a todos los lados con los ojos muy abiertos, intentado no perder detalle de nada, cualquier pista, cualquier respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Estaban en un lugar en el que realmente parecía que nadie les conocía y en el que parecía haber una gran guerra abierta contra Voldemort. _Voldemort…_ ¿Sería todo aquello una trampa suya? Quizá todo estaba pasando sólo en su cabeza, igual era él el que lo estaba manipulando...

Terminaron de cruzar un largo pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta marrón. En cuanto James la abrió llegó hasta sus oídos el jaleo y las voces que venían de allí dentro. Su padre los invitó a entrar con un gesto de la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo se vio rodeado.

Estaban en una larga y estrecha cocina de madera oscura y muebles en tonalidades cobrizas. Frente a ellos se extendía una larga mesa rectangular rodeada de sillas desparejadas unas diferentes de otras y sólo había una pequeña ventana al fondo que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. De pronto sitió el lugar extrañamente familiar, le recordaba en cierto aspecto a la cocina de Grimmauld Place. La mesa estaba rodeada de personas que los miraban a los tres con mucha atención y de pronto se sintió sumamente observado. James le puso una mano en el hombro y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, unos cuantos pares de ojos los miraban expectantes y conocía a varios de ellos.

\- Muy bien, escuchadme todos.- James empezó a hablar para toda la cocina, con Harry y Ginny a cada lado.- Harry y Jane se van a quedar con nosotros de momento. No saben muy bien qué está pasando ahí fuera así que ponerles al día poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?- Vio cómo casi todas las cabezas asentían. De verdad su padre parecía el jefe.- De todas formas les hemos confiscado las varitas, sólo por precaución, pero sé que no serían tan tontos de intentar algo desarmados en una casa llena de magos experimentados…

James apretó ligeramente su hombro mientras decía aquellas palabras en forma de advertencia.

\- ¡James, por favor! ¡Son sólo unos críos!

Conocía muy bien esa voz. La Señora Weasley estaba frente a ellos y se acercaba abriéndose paso entre los demás. Tenía más arrugas de las que recordaba y parecía más cansada, pero seguía siendo ella. Cuando llegó hasta ellos les dio un abrazo asfixiante de los suyos a cada uno.

\- Así que Harry y Jane, ¿eh?- Ginny miraba a su madre con una expresión extraña en la cara, seguramente esperando que al menos su madre diera muestras de conocer a su hija.- ¿Tenéis hambre? Seguro que sí.

Antes de poder contestar la Señora Weasley se había ido hacia el fondo de la cocina a calentarles algo para comer.

\- Esa maravillosa mujer es Molly Weasley.- Dijo James.- Y aquel hombre allí sentado es su marido, Arthur, pero por los panfletos que visteis en Hogwarts, ya debéis saberlo.

Sentado en una silla en mitad de la mesa estaba Arthur Weasley, que al igual que su mujer, parecía veinte años más mayor de lo que él los recordaba. Les sonrió ligeramente mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas torcidas y volvía a la lectura distraída de su periódico.

\- Al fondo tenéis a Bill, el mayor de los Weasley, y a su novia Fleur.

\- _Pgometida_.

\- Esta bien, prometida.

Bill y Fleur parecían los mismos de siempre. Se daban la mano cariñosamente mientras él le daba un ligero beso en la frente al escuchar la corrección que hacía ella.

\- Ellos son los gemelos, Fred y George.- Dijo señalando esas idénticas cabezas que él conocía tan bien.- Y por supuesto ya conocéis a Ron.

En una esquina, apoyado en un aparador, estaba Ron. Les hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió bebiendo de su taza. Y a su lado, muy pegada a él, estaba Hermione.

\- Ella es Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, sin duda.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se acercó todavía más a Ron. Harry frunció un segundo el entrecejo al notarlo. ¿Acaso sus dos mejores amigos…?

\- Ellos son los que os encontraron en Hogwarts- Dijo James señalando a las tres personas más cercanas de la sala.- Roxy.- La chica de piel y ojos negros ni se inmutó al escuchar su nombre.- Emil.- Ese era el chico rubio y corpulento.- y Jack.

\- Jack West, encantado.

El chico americano se acercó hasta ellos y les estrechó la mano enérgicamente. Harry se sorprendió, no debía ser mayor que ellos, incluso más pequeño.

\- Y por último, Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Llamadme Tonks, por favor.

Tonks, con su pelo morado cortado en punta, les sonreía desde la mesa. Le hizo una mueca a James y los dos rieron.

\- Y de momento estos son todos, ya iréis conociendo al resto.

Harry y Ginny asintieron. La cocina entera los miraba expectantes y sin conocerlos. Era sumamente raro estar rodeado de toda esa gente que conocía y sentirse un completo intruso entre ellos. Pero nadie había hecho el mínimo amago de reconocerle o de inmutarse con el nombre de Harry Potter. Era frustrante.

* * *

James tuvo que luchar con todos para poder sacarlos de allí. Todo el mundo tenía preguntas, todos querían conocerles… _¡Conocerles!_ Y él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué responder a nada. Por suerte, su padre había notado sus caras de desconcierto y les había sacado de allí, alegando que había sigo un día muy duro y tenían que descansar. Esperaba que fuera eso y no por pensar que Harry era demasiado débil y una situación así podía hacerle desmayarse otra vez. Odiaba mostrarse débil delante de los demás, delante de Ginny, delante de su padre… Al menos, gracias a la Señora Weasley, había podido comer algo.

De nuevo, seguían a su padre a través de los pasillos y pequeñas escaleras que subían y bajaban. Aquel lugar parecía un laberinto sin ninguna lógica en su distribución. Si tenía que volver a la cocina, dudaba ser capaz de encontrar el camino. Rio bajito al notar a Ginny a su lado tan perdida como él.

\- Siento mucho todo el revuelo, ya os dije que no solíamos tener muchas visitas.

\- No pasa nada, ha sido… interesante.- Dijo Ginny.

Volvió a reír por lo bajo. _Interesante._ Esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que acababan de vivir. James se paró junto a una puerta y los miró.

\- Siento también que no vayáis a tener mucho espacio, pero bueno, sois familia así que no creo que haya problema ¿verdad?

\- Oh, no te preocupes, nos conformaremos con cualquier cosa.

\- Estupendo. La casa no estaba preparada para vuestra visita.

\- ¿La casa?- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

\- Es una larga historia.- Dijo sonriendo.- Y creo que por hoy ya habéis tenido suficiente, mañana os contaré las peculiaridades de este lugar. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en avisarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Dudo que fuese capaz de volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta sin perderme.- Dijo Ginny.

Harry sonrió por dentro intentando que no se le notara. De nuevo Ginny decía en voz alta lo que él también estaba pensando. ¿Había empezado a hacerlo hace poco o era él que se acababa de dar cuenta de ese detalle?

\- Bueno, descansar, mañana seguiremos donde lo dejamos.- James se señaló el bolsillo interior de su túnica.- Vuestras varitas están a buen recaudo por el momento.

James les guiñó un ojo a cada uno y se marchó de allí por el sentido contrario por el que habían llegado hacía unos segundos. Realmente iba a necesitar un mapa de aquel lugar. Lo vio alejarse con paso decidido y sonrió, tenía los mismos andares que su padre.

\- Harry, creo que ahora entiendo lo que decía tu padre con lo de "no tener mucho espacio".

Harry se giró hacia ella. Había abierto la puerta de la habitación y dentro de la pequeña estancia podía verse un detalle que para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido. Había una sola cama. _Oh no…_ Harry tragó saliva incómodo y siguió a Ginny dentro de la habitación. Hacía unas horas estaba preocupado por qué hacer con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y ahora, después de haber charlado con su padre muerto, estaba frente a la posibilidad de tener que compartir cama con Ginny. Todo aquello le sobrepasaba.

La habitación era pequeña, oscura y sin ventanas. Junto a una pared había una cama con dosel parecida a las que tenían en Hogwarts, pero las cortinas eran de terciopelo azul oscuro. Junto a ella había una mesilla de madera desgastada con un pequeño reloj de manecillas. Frente a la cama, había un sillón oscuro con un estampado irregular que parecía tener tanto o más polvo que el resto de la habitación. Y como había notado nada más entrar, sólo estaba esa pequeña cama.

\- ¿No hay…? Bueno, ¿no hay otra…?- Preguntó nervioso.

Ginny se dirigió hacia una puerta que había en la esquina y metió la cabeza para inspeccionarla. Harry deseó que hubiera allí dentro otra habitación. Teniendo en cuenta los sueños que tenía por las noches últimamente con la hermana de su mejor amigo sería mejor no dormir en la misma cama que ella si no quería avergonzarse.

\- Es un baño.- Dijo Ginny

Ginny carraspeo y bajó la vista al suelo. _Genial…_ Iba a ser las noche más larga de su vida.

\- Hola.

Los dos se giraron sobresaltados. En la puerta estaba Hermione con un par de mantas en la mano y unas prendas viejas. Les sonreía tímidamente, ajena al momento incómodo que acababa de interrumpir.

\- Siento molestaros, Molly me envía para que os de esto.- Hermione le tendió a Harry la pila de ropa que tenía en las manos.- Son un par de mantas y un pijama viejo de Ron. También hay uno mío, para que lo uses.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No es nada… Me alegra poder sentirme útil.

\- Gracias igualmente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? He oído que el hechizo que te lanzó Ron hizo que te desmayaras.

\- Oh, sí, no fue nada.

\- Lo siento, a veces Ron puede ser algo impetuoso, pero es una buena persona, de verdad.

\- Parecía que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.- Dijo un poco molesto con su amigo. Su amigo que no sabía que era su amigo. Todo era un lío.

\- Puede ser un poco duro a veces, la guerra le ha dejado cicatrices… Pero tiene un corazón enorme, de verdad.

Hermione hablada de Ron con una amabilidad y un cariño que ni Ginny ni él pasaron por alto. Llevaban años siendo amigos, los mejores amigos. Pero nunca había escuchado a Hermione hablar así de Ron, no tan abierta y sinceramente. Había algo que se estaba perdiendo. Quizá en ese mundo donde parecía que él no existía sus dos amigos se habían hecho más cercanos. Incluso podían haberse hecho más que amigos… Entonces Ginny preguntó lo mismo que estaba él pensando.

\- Vosotros dos estáis… bueno… ¿Estáis juntos?

\- Desde hace tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo ni de cómo empezó todo.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa abierta. Una de esas sonrisas tontas que se les pone a las personas cuando hablan de la persona a la que aman.

\- Vaya…

Ginny parecían tan el shock como él y se alegró de no sentirse así él solo. Podía intuir desde hace tiempo que sus amigos sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, algo que no sientes por alguien que sólo es tu amigo… pero nunca había hablado abiertamente de esos sentimientos con ninguno de los dos. Lo intuía, lo sospechaba y era bastante consciente de las situaciones que se formaban entre esos dos cuando estallaba la tensión que había entre ellos. Pero escucharlo tan abiertamente de los labios de Hermione era otra cosa. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos y ninguno de los dos le conocía.

\- Si necesitáis cualquier cosa hacérnoslo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No lo dudes y gracias.- Dijo Ginny señalando las mantas y pijamas.

\- Buenas noches.

Hermione salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella dejándoles a oscuras. Entonces escucharon un murmullo y el ruido de una cerradura. Les habían encerrado por si pretendían huir. No tenían escapatoria, estaban allí de pie en silencio, el uno junto al otro y al lado de esa cama que parecía mirarles.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer el hechizo de Lumos.

Entonces, nada más decir aquella palabra, una luz de un tono azulado salió del reloj que había en la mesilla junto a la cama e iluminó la habitación igual que lo hacía el hechizo "Lumos". Harry frunció en el entrecejo. Era cierto que esa casa tenía sus secretos, la magia nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle. Se miraron un segundo pero Ginny bajó la mirada enseguida. _Bien._ Al menos no era el único nervioso… Pero no podían seguir mucho más tiempo evitando el tema, en algún momento alguien iba a tener que decir algo acerca de esa diminuta cama que no dejaba de mirarle.

\- ¿Crees que es muy peligroso si vuelvo a mi verdadero aspecto?- Preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos y señalando el gorro verde chillón que seguía en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.- Al menos cuando estemos los dos solos.

\- No. La verdad es que echo de menos ver a la verdadera Ginny.- Confesó.

Ginny no le contestó y sacó el sombrero del bolsillo. Se lo puso en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, concentrada. Y en menos de cinco segundo el sombrero volvió a dar unos pequeños saltitos sobre la cabeza de la chica y de pronto volvía a ser la Ginny Weasley pelirroja que él recordaba.

\- Echaba de menos sentirme yo misma.- Dijo.- Así mucho mejor.

Harry miró su pelirroja cabellera, sus pecas alrededor de su nariz, la erida que todavía tenía en el labio… Perfecta.

\- No hay ninguna duda de eso.

Se miraron un segundo y Ginny volvió a carraspear.

\- Creo que… voy a cambiarme en el baño.

\- Oh, sí, por su puesto.

Harry le tendió la pila de ropa para que cogiera el pijama viejo de Hermione y cuando Ginny lo agarró se cayó todo al suelo, las mantas, los pijamas… Tenía la sensación de que sus manos temblorosas habían tenido algo que ver con todo aquello. Se le escapó un amago de risa y los dos se agacharon para recoger la ropa. Y allí en el suelo, agachados, con la poca iluminación que daba aquel extraño reloj, volvieron a tener sus cabezas tan cerca como las habían tenido horas antes en Hogwarts, antes de que toda aquella locura empezara. Y volvía a sentir el aire cargado, las manos sudorosas y la necesidad de acercarse del todo y besarla.

\- Será mejor que me cambie…- Ginny hablaba muy bajito y podía notar su aliento en la cara.

\- Sí, será lo mejor…

Y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada hasta sus labios. Esos labios que llevaban meses volviéndole loco y haciéndole desear que no fuera la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

\- Voy a…

Ginny se levantó de un salto sin terminar la frase y, cogiendo el pijama que le habían prestado, se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta. Suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza. No sabía cuántos momentos como ese más iba a aguantar antes de lanzarse a besarla. Se incorporó y dejó la ropa encima del sillón que había frente a la cama. _Esa maldita cama…_ ¿Era sensación suya o cada vez parecía más y más pequeña? Empezó a sentirse mareado y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón. No sabía cómo iba a lograr pasar esa noche.

Miró las mantas y el pijama viejo de Ron. Él también tenía que cambiarse. Se sacó las zapatillas con un desganado movimiento de los pies, se quitó sus vaqueros y se puso la desgastada parte de abajo del pijama de Ron. Reconocía ese pijama, dos años atrás se lo había regalado su madre por Navidad, pero como Ron era más alto el pijama, aunque viejo, le quedaba bien de talla. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la dejó en el sillón junto a los pantalones y entonces un pensamiento le golpeó la cabeza mientras cogía la parte superior del pijama.

Estaba haciendo un mundo de todo aquello. Para él era algo realmente significativo el hecho de tener que dormir con Ginny, compartir una cama, tener que estar el uno junto al otro tan cerca, echados… ¿Pero si para ella no tenía importancia? Él era el que llevaba meses soñando con situaciones parecidas que acababa interrumpiendo Ron al querer golpearlo con un bate de quiddits. Era él al que se le ponían sudorosas las manos al acercarse a ella. Era él el que no podía dejar de mirar su boca y querer besarla. Era él. Y Ginny seguramente estaba en el baño cambiándose despreocupada. ¿Qué pretendía que pasara aquella noche? ¿Que se declararan sus sentimientos y después de una larga sesión de besos acabaran durmiendo juntos? _Ni lo sueñes, Potter…_ Tenía que dejarle su espacio si no quería pasarse de la raya y recibir una bofetada.

\- Perdón, no sabía que…

Ginny había salido del baño, despeinada y con un pijama celeste de Hermione. Y él estaba allí, con su flacucho pecho al descubierto y metido en sus pensamientos como un idiota. No daba una.

\- No pasa nada.- Harry se puso la camiseta del pijama con rapidez.- ¿Sabes? Los Durley me hacían dormir en una alacena bajo la escalera, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sitios pequeños.

Harry se sentó en el sillón que había a su lado y cogió una de las mantas para extenderla. Tenía que parecer él también lo más despreocupado posible, aunque esa condenada cama no dejara de encoger.

\- ¿Vas a dormir ahí?- Preguntó extrañada.

\- Sí, bueno, todos creen que somos hermanos, pero no lo somos.- Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar la manta encima de él.

\- Sí, no lo somos…

 _No lo somos…_ Observó cómo Ginny se dirigía a la cama con dosel y se metía con rapidez dentro de ella, amoldando las almohadas y las sábanas con demasiada energía. Parecía molesta y no entendía por qué. Había sido un caballero al no meterse con ella en la cama… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Apago la luz?- Escuchó que preguntaba, pero no alcanzaba a verle la cara.

\- Cuando quieras.

\- ¡Nox!- Gritó Ginny al techo esperando que ahora el reloj absorbiera la luz que había generado antes.

Oscuridad. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por la respiración de ambos. Podía escuchar al mostruito que creció en su barriga hacía meses gritarle por no aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía delante. Y la parte más racional de su cerebro le recordaba que seguramente no hubiese tenido ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse con ella si se hubiera dado la situación de estar los dos juntos en esa cama.

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Sí?

Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó su nombre y agradeció infinitamente que no pudiera ver la cara de susto que acababa de poner.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres dormir ahí?

\- Sí.- La respuesta sincera hubiera sido _no_.- No te preocupes, de verdad, soy capaz de dormir en cualquier lado.

Ginny guardo silencio unos segundos y Harry echó todo el aire que estaba guardando. Por un momento había creído que le llamaba para…

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- No quiero que duermas ahí.

Se le paró el corazón. ¿De verdad le estaba sugiriendo lo que él creía que le estaba sugiriendo? El monstruo de su interior le gritaba como un poseso que reaccionara, que se levantara de ese sillón y fuera junto a ella, que le dijera algo. Pero no sabía qué.

\- Oh.

Se levantó despacio, haciendo más ruido del normal. Quería asegurarse que había entendido bien, darle tiempo a rectificar por si sólo había sido un impulso. Pero Ginny no decía nada. Y antes de darse cuenta estaba abriendo la cama del lado opuesto del que estaba ella y metiéndose entre las sábanas. Por Merlín. Daba gracias de que estuvieran a oscuras y Ginny no pudiera ver cómo se le estaban poniendo rojas hasta las orejas.

Terminó de meterse en la cama con dificultad, las sábanas estaban más frías de lo que esperaba, y recostó en la almohada lo más lejos posible de ella. Estaba tan cerca del borde que si alguien le empujaba caería redondo al suelo.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Otra vez silencio, pero sólo escuchaba su corazón bombeando sangre a su cerebro. Cogió aire y lo soltó muy despacio intentando tranquilizarse. _Sólo es Ginny…_ Pero esos pensamientos no ayudaban en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Hacía unos segundos esa cama le había parecido enana y ahora sentía que incluso Hagrid podía caber entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué no se había acercado más a ella? Después de todo, era Ginny la que le había pedido que durmiera con ella… ¿Eso era una invitación a…? ¿A qué? Puede que a nada. Estaba en la cama con la chica con la que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando y no tenía la menos idea de qué hacer.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

\- Buenas noches.

Iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida. Con suerte, igual hasta lograba dormir un poco.

* * *

 _Has el siguiente capítulo y como siempre... gracias por leer y si dejáis comentarios mejor que mejor. Un saludo! Iruna_


	4. Capítulo 4: Un detalle lo cambia todo

_Muchísimas gracias a cada una de las personas que dedicó un segundo de su tiempo a dejarme un review en el capitulo pasado. De verdad que ese pequeño detalle es el que te da la energía para seguir adelante con una historia. Muchísimas gracias y perdón por la tardanza a la hora de subir este. Has el siguiente!_

 _Iruna_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un detalle lo cambia todo**

Empezó a sentir frío y se estremeció en sueños. Harry, con los ojos aún cerrados, alargó el brazo para taparse más con las mantas de la cama. Había sido una noche larguísima en la que casi no había pegado ojo. Había concentrado todas sus fuerzas en no moverse demasiado en aquella cama para no invadir el espacio personal de Ginny. Su cabeza había viajado hacia mil conversaciones posibles que tener con ella o mil movimientos sutiles que poder hacer para acercarse más bajo las sábanas. Pero antes de poder armarse del valor suficiente había notado cómo la respiración de Ginny cada vez se hacía más pausada y caía rendida al sueño. _Tarde, Potter…_ En cambio él, por el simple hecho de tenerla allí a su lado, no había podido relajarse ni un segundo. Sólo pasadas unas horas, o lo que él creía una eternidad, había logrado conciliar un poco el sueño.

Hacía meses que se dormía cada noche pensando en ella, trayendo a su mente situaciones en las que los dos se acercaban. Situaciones en las que se acercaban… mucho. Pero en cuanto había tenido la posibilidad de que uno de esos sueños se hiciera real se había asustado. _Joder, eres un cobarde._ Su parte más Gryffindor se había escondido muy dentro suya mientras el monstruito de sus entrañas se daba cabezazos contra la pared llamándole estúpido.

Sintió cómo la luz comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos y los abrió poco a poco. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera de día si en esa habitación no había ventanas? Se incorporó un poco en la cama, temeroso de molestar a Ginny. Pero estaba solo. Terminó de levantarse y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. No se había equivocado, parecía que era de día dentro de aquella habitación aunque no hubiese ventanas por ningún lado. _¿Pero cómo…?_ Entonces se percató un pequeño detalle… Estaba tumbado en el lado de la cama de Ginny.

Empezó a sudar. _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_ ¿Había llegado hasta ese lado de la cama antes o después de que Ginny se levantara? Peor aún… ¿Era esa la razón por la que Ginny ya no estaba en la cama junto a él? Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Ginny con el pelo mojado.

\- Perdona, ¿te he despertado?- Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y sujetaba una toalla entre las manos.

\- No, no, acabo de despertar.- Ginny se pasó la toalla por el pelo intentando quitarle humedad.- ¿Por qué es de día?

Harry se acomodó en la cama intentado parecer tranquilo. _Cambia de tema…_

\- Curioso, ¿verdad? Cuando me desperté simplemente me pregunté si sería de día o no y de repente la habitación se llenó de luz, como si alguien hubiera abierto unas ventanas.

\- Sigo sin entender esta casa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y agachó la cabeza para pasar la toalla con energía por su pelo mojado. Harry la miraba estupefacto. Ginny actuaba como si todo aquello fuera una rutina entre ellos, como si fuera normal despertarse el uno junto al otro, como si no le diera importancia al hecho de haber compartido cama. Y se dio un golpe mental por haber pasado una noche tan mala llena de nervios y pensamientos desbocados. _Eres idiota._ Estaba claro que para ella había sido una noche más con un amigo.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- Dijo al levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Mmm? Bueno…

\- Tiene que ser duro.- La miró sin entender. ¿Hablaba de…?- Todo esto es un lío que sigo sin entender y ver a tu padre…

\- Mi padre, sí... claro.- _Céntrate._ \- Es raro. Quiero decir, se supone que está muerto. Verle y hablar con él es…

\- Duro.

\- Duro, sí.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- Ginny se sentó en la cama junto a él.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea… Normalmente estas preguntas las responde Hermione.

Ginny se rio y se pasó un mechón todavía húmedo detrás de la oreja. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Tantos años pasando días juntos en La Madriguera y era la primera vez que la veía recién salida de la ducha.

\- ¿Por eso has dormido tan mal? ¿Estabas preocupado?- Todos los pensamientos se le volvieron a ir de la cabeza.- Tardaste mucho en quedarte dormido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

De pronto escucharon un ruido tras la puerta y alguien llamó desde el otro lado. Harry y Ginny se miraron alarmados, ella todavía tenía su verdadero aspecto. Sin necesidad de palabras Ginny salió corriendo al baño.

\- Adelante.- Dijo saliendo de la cama.

La Señora Weasley asomó su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su cara al verle. Había cosas que estuviera donde estuviera no cambiaban. Y eso le encantaba.

\- Buenos días, querido. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

\- Estupendamente.

\- Me alegro. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

\- En el baño, duchándose.

\- Cuando termine podéis bajar a la cocina a desayunar, os he preparado unas tostadas con mantequilla.

La Señora Weasley le guiñó un ojo. Se suponía que estaban en una guerra total y absoluta contra Voldemort y esa mujer seguía comportándose como si lo más importante en el mundo fuera cuidar y dar de comer a los que le rodeaban. Harry le sonrió agradecido. Siempre se sentía en cada cuando Molly Weasley le regalaba una de esas sonrisas suyas.

\- A la derecha por el pasillo, dos giros hacia la izquierda y la tercera puerta al fondo.- Harry recapituló aquella información en su cabeza, esa casa era un auténtico laberinto.- Os voy calentando la leche.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella Ginny abrió la del baño y salió con precaución.

\- Tu madre nos ha preparado el desayuno.

\- Genial.- Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas.- ¿Crees que habrá otra Ginny por ahí?

\- ¿Otra Ginny?

\- Hay otra Molly Weasley.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Incluso otros Ron y Hermione que parece que son pareja. Igual hay otra Ginny Weasley por ahí.

\- No lo sé… No había pensado en eso.

Había pasado la noche tan concentrado en el hecho de estar compartiendo cama con Ginny que casi no había tenido tiempo de debatir en sus cabeza las locuras de todo aquello que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Hemrione ayer? "Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que no me acuerdo ni de cómo empezó todo"- Dijo imitando la voz de su amiga.- ¿Puedes creer que esos dos estén juntos?

\- Y desde hace mucho por lo que parece.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.- Nadie nos conoce, desconfían de nosotros y… Por Merlín Harry, ¡ayer estuvimos hablando con tu difunto padre!

\- Lo sé, es una locura.- La miró dubitativo, le daba miedo confesar su mayor temor.- ¿Crees…? Bueno, ¿Crees que Voldemort me está poseyendo? Quizá todo esto es sólo una invención de mi cabeza.

\- No lo creo, te puedo asegurar que soy muy real y veo bastante improbable que se haya metido en la cabeza de los dos para manipularnos. Aunque… No sería la primera vez que lo hace.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Ginny. Voldemort se había metido en su cabeza el año anterior y había conseguido manipularla para creer que Sirius estaba capturado. Y todo eso acabó con la muerte de su padrino en el ministerio. _Sirius…_ Y Ginny había sido manipulada por el diario de Ton Riddle con sólo once años. Se había metido en su cabeza y en su corazón y había logrado que Ginny hiciera cosas terribles. Aunque por suerte, el final de esa historia había sido mucho mejor _. Y menos mal._

\- ¿Crees que si encontramos a Dumbledore y se lo contamos pensará que estamos locos?- Preguntó Ginny.

\- No lo sé. De todos modos, si hay otra tú por ahí podríamos hacerles ver que es verdad, ¿no?- Harry no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía.- Aunque parece que nadie tiene constancia de la existencia de ningún Harry Potter, ni siquiera mi padre.

Se miraron un segundo. A los dos les preocupada el detalle de que, estuvieran donde estuvieran, parecía que nadie conocía a nadie que se llamar así. _¿Y sí…?_ ¿Y si estaba muerto? O quizá no existía. Tenían miles de preguntas sin sentido en sus cabezas y ninguna respuesta.

\- Mira, vamos a intentar actuar con normalidad, ¿vale?- Dijo Ginny intentando sonar esperanzada.- Busquemos a Dumbledore y mientras averigüemos qué demonios está pasando o dónde estamos. Además.- Le sonrió y por un segundo le flaquearon las piernas.- Tengo un hambre que me muero y mi madre hace los mejores desayunos del mundo.

 _Weasleys…_ Estén donde estén y pase lo que pase nunca pierden ni la sonrisa ni el apetito.

\- Tienes razón, hagamos eso.- Harry parecía más animado y confiado.

\- Espera, antes tengo que cambiar mi aspecto.

\- Cierto.

Ginny se acercó a coger el sombrero verde y se lo puso en la cabeza para cambiar las facciones de su cara.

\- Y Harry… Será mejor que te quites el pijama antes.

Se miró de arriba abajo avergonzado. Cuando estaba con Ginny se distraía demasiado.

* * *

" _A la derecha por el pasillo, dos giros hacia la izquierda y la tercera puerta al fondo"._ Si las indicaciones de Molly Weasley eran correctas debían estar yendo por el camino correcto para llegar a la cocina. Sólo con pensar en las magníficas tostadas de esa mujer se le hacía la boca agua. Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar el camino correcto cuando abrieron la puerta de la cocina. El Señor Weasley leía el periódico en una silla mientras tomaba un café con trocitos de pan. El chico americano, Jack, estaba sentado con una navaja en la mano. Sujetaba un trozo de madera y parecía que estaba dándole forma. Fleur estaba al fondo, fregando unos cuantos platos y vasos. Y Hermione, muy cerca de ellos, leía un libro distraída.

\- Pasad, chicos, pasad.- Molly les hacía gestos para que entraran dentro y se sentaran alrededor de la mesa.- ¿Café? ¿Té?

\- Leche está bien, Señora Weasley.

\- Yo un poco de té si no es molestia.- Dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

\- Decidme la verdad, ¿Cuánto habéis tardado en encontrar el camino hasta aquí?

Jack, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, les miraba con sus ojos burlones y su sonrisa torcida. Empezaba a pensar que ese chico, realmente, siempre estaba de broma.

\- Menos de lo que esperaba, la verdad.

\- Harry casi se pierde un par de veces.- Admitió Ginny con una risita baja.

\- Me gusta tu hermana, cuatro-ojos, es sincera.

 _¿Qué?_ Jack le sonrió a Ginny de oreja a oreja y Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho. El monstruito que estaba en sus entrañas se levantó olfateando a su alrededor.

\- Es una casa un poco extraña.- Se excusó.

\- En nuestra habitación no hay ventanas pero había luz esta mañana, como si iluminara el sol por algún lado.- Recordó Ginny.

\- Oh, esa es una de las maravillas de esta casa.- Intervino Hermione levantando la vista de su libro.- No tenéis ni idea de dónde estamos, ¿verdad?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. _Si tú supieras…_ Esa pregunta era mucho más amplia de lo que Hermione creía. Ciertamente ni Ginny ni él tenían ni idea de dónde o cuándo estaban. Ni de cómo habían llegado allí. No tenían una respuesta para nada.

\- Todo tiene que ver con la Primera Guerra Mundial del mundo muggle.- Comenzó a relatar Hermione como si de una clase de historia se tratara.- Fue una época de muchas muertes y destrucción en Europa, muchos niños se quedaron huérfanos y no había suficientes recursos para cuidarlos a todos. La mayoría de hombres adultos habían muerto y las mujeres no podían muchas veces sustentar a sus familias. Las fuerzas políticas muggles estaban desesperadas y pidieron ayuda al primer ministro de magia.- Molly se acercó has ellos y puso el desayuno de Harry y Ginny frente a ellos.- Perdona Molly, ¿quieres seguir tú? Es la historia de tu familia después de todo.

\- No querida, continúa, tú lo explicas mucho mejor que yo.

\- Llegaron a un acuerdo y varias familias de magos ayudaron a acoger a niños huérfanos y sin recursos para poder salir adelante.

\- Una de esas familias fue la familia Prewett.- Dijo Molly con orgullo al hablar de su linaje.- Aunque eso nos convirtió todavía más en grandes traidores a la sangre que ayudaban a "simples muggles".

\- En _Fgancia_ también _ocugió_ algo _pagecido_.- Dijo Fleur todavía lavando los platos.

\- Así que se crearon tres casas como esta por Inglaterra.- Continuó Hermione.- Una fue destruida años más tarde, la segunda la redujeron a cenizas los mortífagos hace unos años y la tercera esta.

\- Todavía sigue a salvo gracias a los encantamientos de protección que hizo la mujer de mi tío Lancelot.- Dijo Molly.

\- Ese sí que era un gran hombre.- Intervino el Señor Weasley por primera vez.- Era Sanador en San Mungo y ayudó a muchísimos niños a los que acogió.

\- Pero, ¿por qué la casa es tan extraña?- Preguntó Ginny. Harry tenía la sensación de que ella sabía tan poco como él sobre ese tema, aunque estuvieran hablando de antepasados suyos.

\- La casa cubre tus necesidades.- Explicó Hermione.- Muchas veces tenían que esconderse para que las familias de sangre pura no les impidieran ayudar a los niños muggles así que hicieron una serie de encantamientos por los que la casa crecía o decrecía dependiendo de la necesidad. Cuantos más niños venían buscando auxilio, la casa creaba más habitaciones, pero siempre bajo tierra.

\- Por eso la luz del día es artificial.- Observó Harry.

\- Una persona no puede estar siempre bajo tierra, necesita sensación de libertad o enloquece.

\- Dímelo a mí.- Puntualizó Jack enfadado.

\- En todas las habitaciones sin ventanas hay un reloj que hace que parezca que es de día o de noche dependiendo de tus deseos, así parece que es una casa normal.

Harry recordó cómo esa mañana Ginny se había preguntado si era de día o no y la habitación les había dado luz natural. Y la noche anterior, cuando no tenían sus varitas y quisieron hacer el encantamiento "lumos", una luz azul brillante salió del reloj para darle visibilidad.

\- Mi tío Lancelot murió y a esas alturas se había mezclado tanto que la mayoría de su familia era muggle o también había muerto, así que la casa la heredó su prima, mi tía Muriel.

\- Cuando la guerra contra Quien tú sabes empeoró y necesitamos un lugar seguro donde escondernos y usarlo de cuartel la tía Muriel ofreció esta casa, que llevaba años sin usarse.

\- ¿Y la tía Muriel también está aquí?- Preguntó Ginny.

\- Oh, no…- Contesto Molly con un suspiro.- Los mortífagos sabían que ella había heredado esta casa y que posiblemente la había cedido para ayudar a los resistentes como nosotros, así que fueron por ella.

\- ¿Está… muerta?- Se aventuró a preguntar Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Sí… Le debemos a ella estar vivos y estar a salvo. Nunca dio su brazo a torcer, nunca delató dónde estaba este lugar escondido.

Los ojos de Molly Weasley se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y su esposo le apretó la mano con fuerza.

\- Una gran mujer, sin duda.

\- ¿Por qué no pedís ayuda al ministro muggle?- Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema. No soportaba ver tan triste a esa mujer que era como su madre.- Si vosotros le habéis ayudado tanto en sus peores momentos de guerra quizá ahora ellos puedan hacer los mimos con nosotros.

\- Al principio se intentó… pero las relaciones no eran muy buenas entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.- Hermoine cerró su libro y suspiró.- Yo soy hija de mugles y sé mejor que nadie lo complejo que es unir los dos mundos.

\- ¿No quisieron ayudar contra Voldemort?

\- Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos volvieron a pedir ayuda al mundo mágico cuando creían que iban a perder la guerra, estaban en las últimas. El mundo mágico inglés se negó esta vez, había mucha presión por parte de las familias de sangre pura. Desde entonces la relación nunca ha vuelto a ser muy buena.

\- Y cuando les pedisteis ayuda contra Voldemort se negaron.- Adivinó Ginny.

\- Después el ministro de magia murió y cada vez quedamos menos que queramos resistir.- Dijo el Señor Weasley.- Desde hace años las comunicaciones con el resto del mundo son más que complicadas, es casi imposible hablar con nadie.

El estruendo de un vaso cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos sobresaltó a todos. Al fondo de la cocina, Fleur, más blanca que la cera y con lágrimas en los ojos intentaba contener el llanto mientras se agachaba al suelo a recoger los pequeños cristales.

\- _Pegdón_ , yo… lo siento…

\- Oh, querida, deja eso, yo lo recojo.

La Señora Weasley se acercó corriendo hasta la novia de su hijo y la ayudó a levantarse con cariño. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le temblaba el labio. Molly la abrazaba y le acariciaba lentamente su larga melena rubia. Harry y Ginny se miraron estupefactos al ver aquella escena. Hasta donde ellos sabían, la Señora Weasley nunca había tenido gran aprecio por Fleur. Nunca se había opuesto a la relación que mantenía con su hijo pero era más que evidente que no sentía una gran estima por la chica francesa, a quien consideraba altanera y un tanto egocéntrica. Verlas a las dos juntas tan amables y cariñosas la una con la otra era más que extraño.

\- Vamos al baño a que te limpies un poco la cara.

Las dos salieron de la cocina seguidas por la mirada de todos.

\- Disculpad a Fleur.- Dijo Hermione volviendo a abrir su libro. Todavía era más raro verla a ella también hablar de un modo amable de la chica.- No es un tema fácil para ella.

\- No es un tema fácil para nadie.- Dijo Jack.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sin entender. De pronto Molly y Hermione parecían más que encantadas con la presencia de Fleur y daba la sensación de que estaban ahondando en temas demasiado profundos e íntimos.

\- La guerra ha separado muchas familias.- Explicó el Señor Weasley.- Hace tiempo que viajar para nosotros es más que complicado si no queremos ser capturados por los mortífagos. Las líneas de la Red Flu están cortas, las lechuzas interceptadas… Las fronteras con otros países están prácticamente cortadas.

Harry comenzó a entender de pronto. Fleur era francesa y seguramente toda su familia todavía seguía allí.

\- Es casi imposible comunicarse con nadie.- Dijo Jack removiendo su café.

\- Cuando Fleur se enamoró de nuestro hijo tuvo que tomar una dura decisión, su familia o él.

\- Hace dos años que Fleur no sabe nada de ellos.- Aclaró Hermione.- Ni si quiera van a estar en su boda.

El silenció reinó en la cocina. Harry miró a Ginny, sumergida en su taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y una sensación extraña le invadió todo su cuerpo. Fleur había hecho un sacrificio enorme por Bill. Por estar junto a él había renunciado a no saber nada más de su familia, nada en absoluto. Quizá por eso Hermione y la Señora Weasley eran tan amables con ella. Su gesto merecía reconocimiento y admiración. Miró de reojo a Ginny de nuevo. _Ginny._ ¿Qué se siente cuando se quiere tanto a una persona como Bill y Fleur se querían?

\- Bueno, muchachos, este viejo se va a ir a descansar un rato, ¿me ayudas, Jack?

\- Por supuesto, Señor Weasley.

Jack se levantó y se acercó hasta el señor Weasley. En dos segundos Ginny había abierto tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas y le había agarrado del brazo con tanta fuerza que le estaba clavando las uñas. Harry miró al frente y lo entendió. Jack agarraba de la parte trasera de la silla del Señor Weasley y la tiraba hacia atrás haciéndola rodar para sacarlo de la cocina. No sabían por qué pero en aquel extraño lugar donde estaban, Arthur Weasley iba en silla de ruedas.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado casi en un silencio absoluto. Hermione les había pedido ayuda en sus tareas diarias y Harry y Ginny se alegraban de tener algo que hacer que los mantuviera ocupados sin ser un estorbo. Al parecer Hermione era la encargada de abastecer a la resistencia contra Voldemort de pociones y buscar en los libros hechizos y soluciones contra él. Harry y Ginny no se habían sorprendido en absoluto de aquella información, pues si algo se le daba bien a esa chica era buscar soluciones para todo. Y no paraba hasta que no seguía. Les llevó hasta una habitación grande, que parecía que en su día había sido una antigua biblioteca. Había estanterías de libros viejos y desgastados y en medio una gran mesa con unos cuantos calderos de pociones en proceso de elaboración.

Harry puso mala cara en cuanto entró. _Uff…_ El olor a humedad de aquel lugar se mezclaba con el de las pociones y le hacía recordar demasiado a las insufribles clases con Snape. Unas clases que nunca, _nunca_ , habían sido sus favoritas.

Se pasaron las horas hablando de pociones y hechizos defensivos. Harry se sorprendió de la cantidad de conocimientos que tenía Ginny, aunque no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta en la familia que se había criado y todo lo que había pasado. Intentaban distraerse y ayudar pero podía notar cómo la cabeza de Ginny estaba muy lejos de allí. Ver a su padre en silla de ruedas le había pillado con la guardia baja y casi no había abierto la boca por voluntad propia desde entonces.

Estar hablando allí con Hermione sobre magia y hechizos era extrañamente familiar. _Hermione._ Pero esa no era la Hermione a la que él y Ron habían salvado de un trol gigante unos cuantos años antes. Necesitaba a su amiga.

\- Últimamente he estado buscando información sobre los dementores.- Dijo Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos. Los dos buscaban hechizos entre los libros viejos.- Cuando te enfrentas a muchos a la vez, el encantamiento patronus no ayuda demasiado y últimamente los mortífagos los usan en manada contra nosotros.

\- A mí me costó mucho aprender a manejarlo, no es un hechizo fácil.- Reconoció Harry.

\- Es complicado… Y más si tienes que enfrentarte a más de uno de ellos juntos.

\- Harry se ha enfrentado a ellos en varias ocasiones.- Intervino Ginny desde la zona de los calderos.- Con trece años incluso fue capaz de enfrentarse a decenas de ellos juntos.

Harry sabía a qué se refería Ginny. En su tercer año en Hogwarts había invocado un patronus tan poderoso que había alejado de allí a decenas de dementores que estaban a punto de matar a Sirius. Él creyó que fue su padre, pero había sido él en un intento desesperado por salvar a su padrino.

\- ¿En serio?- Hermione le miraba sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Bueno… suena más espectacular de lo que fue en realidad.

\- ¡Es un hechizo muy avanzado!- Exclamó Hermione.- Yo todavía no soy capaz de controlarlo del todo y tú hiciste eso con trece años… Wow.

\- De verdad que no es para tanto… tuve un buen maestro.

\- No seas modesto, Harry.- Dijo Ginny.

Odiaba cuando alguien decía esas cosas. _¡No es modestia!_ Realmente todo lo que le había pasado en su vida sonaba mucho más espectacular cuando lo contaban los demás en voz alta que lo que había sido vivirlo en primera persona. La mayoría de veces había sido suerte, contar con buenos amigos o simplemente improvisación.

\- No es modestia, Jane.- Dijo algo molesto recalcando su nombre falso.

\- Un buen maestro ¿eh?- Hermione los miraba de reojo intentando cambiar de tema.- A mí me enseñó Ron. Él tiene mucha más experiencia con estas cosas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… es algo así como la mano derecha de James aquí dentro.

Un nudo en el estómago empezó a formarse dentro de Harry. Pensar en su mejor amigo y en su padre siendo tan cercanos no sólo era raro, sino que le molestaba.

\- ¿No os enseñaron defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts?- Preguntó Ginny.

\- No fuimos lo suficiente al colegio como para que nos pudieran enseñar.- Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron de tristeza.- Cuando estábamos en segundo año… bueno, ocurrió algo que… El colegió cerró, los mortífagos asaltaron el lugar y bueno… no hubo nadie más que nos enseñara nada.

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo con el semblante serio. _Segundo año…_ ¿Tenía todo aquello algo que ver con lo que había pasado con Tom Riddle y el diario? Y si Hogwarts había cerrado y estaba abandonada tal y como la vieron al salir de la Sala de los Menesteres… ¿Dónde podrían encontrar a Dumbledore para que les ayudara? Estaban completamente perdidos y sin respuesta.

\- Así que James le enseñó a Ron a conjurar el patronus…

Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a darle una punzada en el estómago.

\- Sí… James es un mago asombroso y siempre ha creído que nunca eres lo demasiado pequeño como para aprender a defenderte. Y menos en la situación que estamos frente a Voldemort.

\- Es un tipo inteligente.- Dijo Ginny.

\- Sí, ha pasado por mucho. Todos hemos pasado por mucho… Supo entender y focalizar mejor que nadie la rabia contenida de Ron.

\- Parecen muy cercanos.- Observó Ginny. Y Harry seguía sin decir nada, porque esas punzadas en el estómago seguían estando ahí cada vez que imaginaba a su mejor amigo y a su padre teniendo una relación tan estrecha.

\- Le enseñó el patronus hace mucho y Ron intentó que yo aprendiera, pero supongo que me cuesta más. Eso de pensar en algo que te haga feliz se me hace bastante complicado algunas veces.

Hermione pasaba las páginas de un libro con tranquilidad mientras hablaba con muchísima sinceridad y calma sobre lo que sentía. Algo le sobrecogió el corazón a Harry. Parecía que en aquel lugar todo el mundo tenía una tristeza enorme que les invadía el corazón.

\- Me alegra teneros aquí, ¿sabéis?- Dijo de pronto cambiando por completo el tono de su voz.- Normalmente estoy muy sola… Todo el mundo sale de misiones o tiene cosas que hacer. Es agradable hacer mis tareas en compañía.

\- Es genial poder sentirnos útiles.- Dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Necesitas que hagamos algo más?

\- La verdad es que estoy un poco atascada con las pociones, pero conseguir los ingredientes que me faltan es complicado.

\- ¿No puedes salir de aquí?

\- Sí, pero últimamente las cosas se han puesto más peligrosas y Ron prefiere que sólo salga si puede haber gente que me escolte.- Dijo un poco molesta.

\- Nosotros podemos acompañarte, ¿verdad, Harry? Nos encantaría ser de ayuda.

Los ojos de Hermione parecieron iluminarse pero antes de que pudiera responder nada la puerta se abrió y entró Ron agitado. Tenía los pies cubiertos de barro y sostenía una bolsa trasparente en las manos, llena de agua y con algún ser vivo dentro.

\- No me gusta que cierres la puerta si estás sola con ellos.- Le dijo serio mirando a Hermione.

\- Vamos, Ron, ya lo hablamos ayer.

\- Lo sé y sigo pensando lo mismo.

Se sostuvieron unos segundos la mirada, serios pero tranquilos. Parecía que dentro de sus cabezas estaban teniendo una conversación que sólo ellos podían entender. En ese mundo donde estaban Ron y Hermione sólo necesitaban una mirada para entenderse. _Vaya…_ Estaba claro que ese Ron seguía sin fiarse de ellos ni un pelo y no confiaba en que su novia, _¡novia!,_ se quedara a solas con ellos dentro de cualquier habitación cerrada.

\- ¿Las has conseguido?- Dijo Hermione dando por concluida su conversación telepática.

\- Sí, toma, estas condenadas son cada vez más difíciles de encontrar.

Ron le tendió la bolsa llena de agua a Hermione y Harry pudo diferenciar su contenido. Dentro, unas cuentas sanguijuelas nadaban desorientadas.

\- Genial, así podré seguir con la poción multijugos, cada vez nos va quedando menos.

\- Y Lupin me ha pedido que te recuerde lo de su… medicina.

Ron le lanzó una mirada significativa a Hermione. Los dos eran discretos pero Harry y Ginny sabían perfectamente cuál era la enfermedad de Lupin y que no tenía cura. Seguramente era Hermione la que preparaba la poción matalobos cada luna llena para él. Estar allí encerrado con tanta gente y saber que fuera todo el mundo quiere cazarte… seguramente estaban siendo las lunas llenas más duras de Remus Lupin.

\- No te preocupes, la tengo en mente.

\- Hermione nos estaba contando cómo aprendiste a conjurar el patronus.- Comentó Ginny.

Ron se giró hacia su hermana, sin saber que era ella, y le clavó los ojos en los suyos. Era extraño, muy extraño. Cuando Ron estaba con ellos no dejaba de mirar a Ginny y no le apartaba la vista de los ojos. Harry recordó que era lo único de su cara que se mantenía intacto cuando Ginny cambiaba de aspecto con el sombrero, pero era imposible que Ron reconociera esos ojos y nadie más no…

\- Sí… me enseñó él.

\- Nos hemos ofrecido a acompañar a Hermione a buscar los ingredientes que necesite para…

\- No, lo siento pero no.- Ron le cortó antes de que Ginny pudiera terminar. Y seguía sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos marrones.

\- No te fías de nosotros.- Afirmó Ginny.

\- No.

\- Vamos, Ron… No seas tan duro.- Intentó apaciguar Hermione.- Harry podría ser de mucha ayuda, con trece años se enfrentó a una manada de dementores él solo.

Ron miró impresionado a Harry con las cejas alzadas.

\- Es impresionante.

\- No es para tanto.

\- En serio, el patronus es complicado, ¿quién te enseñó?

\- Un amigo de mi padre.- Contestó Harry intentando no dar muchos detalles.- Era muy bueno en hechizos defensivos.

\- Debía serlo. James es el mejor y aún así le costó los suyo enseñármelo a mí.

Otra vez esa punzada de dolor, de rabia, de… ¿celos? James era su padre, su difunto padre… _Joder_. Era a él a quien debería haber enseñado a hacer conjuros, era con él con quien tenía que haber compartido tiempo y entrenarle. Odiaba que James y Ron parecieran tan amigos. Ron era _su_ mejor amigo, no el de su padre.

\- Supongo que no se me dan mal estas cosas.- Dijo Harry.

\- Ah, ¿sí?- Ron le miró con suficiencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Cuando quieras nos batimos en duelo, no me vendría mal practicar un poco.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Acabas de decirme que no me fíe de ellos y tú quieres batirte en duelo contra él?- Se indignó Hermione.

\- Vamos, Hermione, no creerás que es mejor que yo, ¿verdad?- Hermione resopló.- ¿Qué dices, Harry?

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Tenían que descubrir qué estaba pasando ahí antes que todo se complicara mucho más y parecía que este Ron era mucho más confiado y experimentado.

\- Si cambias de idea ya sabes, me encantaría ver si eres tan bueno como das a entender.

Harry se mordió la lengua. Ron estaba provocándole, intentando molestarle para que se batiera en duelo con él. No iba a caer…

* * *

El día pasó rápido. Comieron la maravillosa comida de la Señora Weasley, rodeados de gente, escuchando batallitas y novedades. Era extraño pero en el fondo se sentían como en casa, era como volver a estar encerrados con la Orden en Grimmauld Place, siendo testigos de todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

Hermione se acercaba mucho a Ginny y buscaba su compañía. Como había dicho ella, no tenía mucha relación con chicas de su edad y era más que agradable tenerla allí. Otro que se acercaba mucho a Ginny era Jack, y eso no le gustaba nada. Buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar el rato con ella y siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que ella hablaba. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada aquello. Si por lo menos no tuviera que fingir que Ginny es su hermana… _Mierda._ Sentía que le estaba dejando el camino libre a ese americano de ojos azules. Por su parte, Ron no dejaba de echarle indirectas sobre ese duelo que tenían pendiente, pero intentaba no hacerle mucho caso. Él y Roxy, la chica que habían visto en Hoqwarts, no dejaban de decir comentarios sobre lo poco valiente que era Harry por no querer enfrentarse a él. Estaba empezando a cavarse su paciencia.

A su padre no le había visto en todo el día y eso no le gustaba. Si había una sola cosa de aquel lío y del lugar en donde estaban era el hecho de poder pasar tiempo con su padre, de conocerle, de hablar con él. Le encantaría preguntarle tantas cosas… _¿Y si…?_ Su padre estaba allí, si James estaba vivo, significaba que Sirius podía estarlo. Y lo más importante de todo… su madre también.

La tarde fue más entretenida de lo que esperaba, él y Ginny ayudaron a Hermione a preparar pociones y buscar alguna información mientras charlaban y compartían anécdotas inocentes. Poco a poco empezaba a entender más la casa. Ya casi no se perdía por sus pasillos, aunque buscar el baño le había hecho perderse durante veinte minutos, lo que había ocasionado que Jack volviera a reírse de él delante de Ginny y eso le ponía todavía de peor humor. _Maldito Jack West…_

La hora de la cena llegó enseguida. Se había propuesto intentar que Jack y Ginny se sentaran lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Bastante lío era toda aquella situación como para sumarle sus celos incontrolables por la hermana de su mejor amigo. La puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta y las risas se escuchaban desde fuera. Se acercó hasta allí y se paró un poquito el corazón.

Dentro de la cocina estaban Jack y Ginny, sentados a la mesa muy juntos y hablando animadamente. Se quedó allí de pie en el dintel de la puerta viéndoles de lejos. Compartían risas y palabras con una confianza que le dolía. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? ¡Si llevaban allí un día! Él era Harry, al que conocía hace años y era su amigo. ¿Por qué sentía que el que sobra allí era él? Un nudo empezó a formarse en su estómago mientras el mostruito de sus entrañas pedía la cabeza de Jack en bandeja.

\- ¿Celoso?

Se giró de inmediato al escuchar aquello. Era su padre.

\- ¿Qué?- Harry se puso nervioso. ¡Se suponía que eran hermano!

\- ¿Celoso?- James le puso una mano en el hombro.- No debe ser fácil ver a tu hermana pequeña con chicos, ¿eh?

\- No… no es fácil.

Y eso era muy cierto, fuese su hermana o no. _Si tú supieras…_

\- Jane es una chica muy guapa, seguro que tienes que espantar a los chicos de su lado.

\- Bueno…- Harry recordó lo celoso que se ponía Ron al hablar de los chicos con los que había estado Ginny.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, eres su hermano mayor ¿no?

\- Sí.

Al decirle ese simple "sí" el monstruíto se puso a llorar en un rincón. En ese mundo raro donde estaban era el hermano de Ginny, no podía acercarse a ella como le gustaría si no quería levantar sospechas de que algo raro estaba pasando. Pero no estaba seguro de poder evitarlo mucho más si la seguía viendo tan cerca de Jack West.

\- Venga, salgamos de aquí o te acabará saliendo una úlcera.- Rio James al ver la expresión que tenía Harry en la cara.- Ven conmigo.

Harry siguió a James por los largos y extraños pasillos de la casa. Veía a su padre caminando delante de él y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Parecía que se estaba viendo por detrás en un espejo. Tenían los mismos andares y los mismos gestos. James le llevó a su despacho y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con él en el sofá marrón donde el día anterior se había despertado después de desmayarse.

\- Me han dicho que habéis pasado el día haciendo pociones y buscando información con Hermione.

\- Sí, ha sido bastante entretenido la verdad. Nos gusta poder ayudar.

James se acercó a una mesita pequeña cercana y comenzó a servir agua de una tetera en dos tazas blancas.

\- También me han dicho que, por lo que se ve, eres muy bueno con los hechizos.

\- Seguro que han exagerado.

\- Si lo que me han contado es cierto, no lo creo.- Su padre le tendió una de las dos tazas con té y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.- Tranquilo, no lleva varitaserum.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos vigilados?

\- Un poco, lo normal diría yo.- James le dio un trago largo a su taza de té.- Dime la verdad, ¿eres bueno?

\- Creo… creo que sí.

\- ¿Y tú hermana?

\- Le he visto hacer hechizos que dejarían temblando a más de un adulto.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

James se quedó pensativo un segundo, mirando su taza de té.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estamos en las últimas.- Confesó James.- Voldemort cada vez es más fuerte y cada vez se nos hace más difícil hacerle frente. Sólo quiero que sepáis dónde os estáis metiendo si os quedáis aquí con nosotros.

\- ¿No hay forma de poder acabar con él?

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que Dumbledore tenía un plan, pero…

\- ¿Tenía?

Harry notó el tono de voz en las palabras de James y se temió lo peor.

\- Dumbledore murió hace dos años.- Harry sintió que le faltaba el aliento. _No…_ \- ¿Lo conocías?

Escuchaba a James hablando a su lado pero no le estaba prestando atención. Dubledore muerto. _Dubledore_. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un error, uno enorme. Albus Dumbledore no podía estar muerto. _Por Merlín…_ Toda su vida había contado con el respaldo de Dumbledore detrás suya, con su ayuda, con sus consejos. Él era el único que podría saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué él y Ginny estaban allí. Era el único a quien Voldemort tenía miedo. Sin él estaba todo perdido, toda esperanza. _No._ Dumbledore no podía estar muerto…

\- Era… era un viejo amigo.- Y era verdad.- Mi hermana y yo queríamos buscarle.

\- ¿Por eso estabais en Hogwarts?

\- ¿Qué? Hogwarts, sí. Por eso estábamos allí.

\- Lo siento… todo el mundo mágico sabe que Dumbledore murió, pensé que vosotros también.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue Voldemort?

\- Sí.- James se levantó y dejó su taza vacía en la mesita más cercana.- Dumbledore creía tener un plan para acabar con él, y cuanto más se acercó a llevarlo a cabo, más peligroso se volvió todo.

Todas las imágenes y las charlas que había tenido con Dumbledore aquellos eses atrás vinieron a su cabeza. Todo el pasado de Voldemort, los recuerdos que le había mostrado, el pasado del profesor Slughorn… los horrocruxes. Seguro que tenía que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo habéis dejado que se haga tan fuerte?- Preguntó en un susurro. Aquel lugar en el que estaban era aún peor del que venían.

\- Hace años Voldemort era fuerte, muy fuerte. Tenía muchos seguidores.- Comenzó a explicarle James.- Algunos, junto con Dubledore, formamos La Orden del fénix para hacerle frente, para luchar contra él.

\- Pero no fue suficiente.

\- Hubo una profecía.- Harry miró a su padre.- "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes".

James terminó de decir en voz alta aquella profecía que tantas veces había resonado en la cabeza de Harry desde que la escuchó en el ministerio.

\- Te la sabes de memoria.- James arrugó el gesto.

\- Alice y Frank eran de la orden, se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces y a finales de julio dieron a luz a su hijo Neville.- James se pasó la mano por el pelo, podía notar el dolor en cada palabra que decía.- Intentamos esconderlos a los tres, protegerlos. Pero él es listo… Averiguó dónde se escondían y una noche Bellatrix Lestrange y él fueron tras ellos.- James le miró a los ojos.- No sobrevivió nadie.

\- Pero…

A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza. _Neville muerto…_ ¿Pero y él? ¡Esa profecía se refería a los dos! ¿Por qué Voldemort y Bellatrix sólo habían ido a por la familia Longbottom?

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No puede ser… ¿No había nadie más? ¿Nadie más por el que Voldemort tuviera que preocuparse además de Neville?

\- ¿Nadie más?- James le miraba serio, sin entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Nadie más nació a finales de julio?

\- No. No que nosotros conociéramos al menos, y créeme que buscamos por todas partes.

\- Pero…- Harry se rascó la cabeza nervioso, tal y como James había hecho unos minutos antes.- No puede ser, tú…

\- ¿Yo?- James le miraba sin entender nada de las pocas palabras que balbuceaba Harry.

\- ¿Tú no tuviste un hijo?

\- ¿Qué? No sé de dónde has sacado eso, pero nunca he sido padre.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Por eso nadie sabía de la existencia de ningún Harry Potter. Por eso, aunque él y James se parecían, nadie los relacionaba a los. Por eso Voldemort seguía vivo. Por eso Neville y sus padres estaban muertos. Un pequeño detalle había cambiado todo.

En ese extraño lugar en el que estaban… él nunca había nacido.

* * *

 _De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo y espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo para continuar la historia. Poco a poco se va descubriendo más acerca de este extraño mundo donde están Harry y Ginny._

 _Por otro lado, toda la historia de la casa me la he inventado teniendo en cuenta la fechas históricas reales (Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial) y mezclándola con los pocos datos que tenemos sobre la familia Prewett. Lancelot Prewtt existió de verdad y fue sanador en San Mungo y se cree que era primo de la famosa tía Muriel. Lo demás han sido licencias creativas para crear la historia de la casa, pero espero no haber metido mucho la pata respecto a la coherencia mágica y la historia real del siglo XX._

 _Os espero en el siguiente capítulo y espero con ansias vuestros comentarios!_

 _Un saludo enorme._

 _Iruna_


	5. Capítulo 5: Un detalle lo cambia todo

_Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, por los buenos comentarios y la buena energía y sobre todo a todas las personas que han dedicado un segundo de su tiempo a dejarme un review: **J0r, CecyBlack, Selenika91, Catalina306, Hefzy, caro, Merodeadora, Ires, Veropotterhead**... Vuestras palabras animan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas todavía. Gracias._

 _Os dejo con el capítulo 5._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Un detalle lo cambia todo**

 _Él nunca había nacido…_ James nunca había tenido un hijo. La profecía sólo podía referirse a un niño. Voldemort no había tenido que elegir entre él y Neville aquella noche… Todo era diferente porque él nunca había nacido. _Nunca._

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Él no existía, sus padres nunca habían sido sus padres, nunca había ido a Hogwarts, ni conocido a Ron y Hermione. Era como sentir que había muerto estando todavía vivo.

Siempre había sentido un peso enorme sobre sus hombros al ser _el elegido_. Ese que Voldemort marcó como su igual, ese pobre niño huérfano que tenía que acabar con el mago más tenebroso del mundo moderno. Y ahora, estaba en una realidad en la que no era ese niño, no era _el elegido_. Pero la losa que había sobre sus hombros no había desaparecido.

Miró a su padre frente a él. Era un James que no era su padre. Un James que había vivido una vida completamente diferente a la que le habían contado tantas veces. No le conocía… y aun así le quería. Era su padre sin serlo.

\- Harry, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- James le miraba confundido.

\- No, yo…

\- ¿Por qué creías que tenía un hijo?

\- No sé, yo… Creo que escuché algo y entendí mal.

Definitivamente, si decía en voz alta una sola de las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento, James iba a pensar que estaba completamente loco. No podía decir nada, aunque se muriera por gritarle que era su hijo.

\- Me hubiera gustado, créeme.- Dijo James con una sonrisa triste.- Nada me hubiera hecho más feliz en este mundo que formar una familia.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

 _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué su padre no era su padre? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de su madre todavía? ¿Por qué él nunca había nacido?

\- Sólo he querido a una mujer en toda mi vida.

No. _No._ Algo en su interior sabía lo que iba a escuchar y no quería. _Que no esté muerta._ No.

\- Y… ¿qué pasó?

\- Era hija de muggles.- A James se le ensombrecieron los ojos.- Y formaba parte de La orden del fénix. Puedes imaginar cómo acabaron las cosas.

 _No…_

\- ¿Está… muerta?- No podía pronunciar esas palabras sin que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

James asintió despacio con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Estaba muerta.

\- Se llamaba Lily. Fuimos juntos al colegio pero ella nunca me soportó mucho.- Se le escapó una ligera sonrisa al recordar.- La verdad es que discutíamos todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y vosotros nunca…? Bueno, ¿nunca estuvisteis juntos?

\- No. Cuando acabamos Hogwarts nos unimos a la Orden y la situación con Voldemort cada vez se fue haciendo más peligrosa. Fran y Alice murieron y se nos empezaron a acabar las esperanzas.- James suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.- Ella corría el doble de peligro al ser una sangre sucia.- Dijo las últimas palabras con rabia.- Muchos tratamos de convencerla de que se escondiera con su familia pero Lily no era así, era una luchadora.- Harry pudo notar cómo a James se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo.- Unos meses más tarde, durante una misión, murió.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Él ya había perdido a su madre años atrás. Había sido consciente de la muerte de sus padres toda su vida. Pero escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de James era como revivir todos esos sentimientos de golpe. Era como volver a perder a su madre de nuevo.

\- Perdona, no sabía nada de todo esto.

\- No pasa nada.- James pareció relajarse un poco al ver a Harry angustiado.- Con el tiempo aprendes a superar lo malo y quedarte con los buenos recuerdos.

\- No sé cómo consigues hacer eso.

James soltó una pequeña risa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo como tantas veces se había imaginado Harry que su padre lo hacía.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a Ron.

\- ¿A Ron?- Se extrañó.

\- Sí. Hace unos años pasó por algo muy duro y también le costaba recordar el pasado y centrarse en los buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Y le ayudaste con eso?

Otra vez esa punzada de celos al imaginar a su padre y su mejor amigo siendo tan íntimos. ¿Y qué era eso tan duro por lo que había pasado Ron?

\- Creo que incluso ahora es incapaz de mirar en su pasado sin dolor.

 _¿Ron?_ Había algo de la historia que se estaba perdiendo. Algo importante.

\- Ya…

\- Es tarde Harry, seguro que quieres comer algo antes de ir a dormir, venga.

James se levantó del sofá y le indicó con la cabeza que hiciera lo mismo. Tenía muchas cosas que procesar.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la que ahora era su habitación. Los problemas de la noche anterior por lo pequeña que era aquella cama que tenía que compartir con Ginny parecían muy lejanos. Una sola conversación con James le había hecho que su ánimo callera hasta el fondo de un pozo muy profundo. _Dumbledore…_ la única persona que podía ayudarles a averiguar qué estaba pasando, la única persona a la que Voldemort alguna vez había tenido miedo, estaba muerto. Y su madre… su madre estaba muerta, sí. Pero lo más desgarrador de todo era pensar que ella y su padre nunca habían estado juntos. Nunca había habido un _James y Lily_. Nunca se habían casado, ni tenido un hijo. _Él._ Nunca había nacido. No existía. Y eso parecía que había cambiado todo.

\- ¡Harry! Me has asustado.

Ginny, que había salido distraída del baño con su verdadero aspecto, se llevó una mano al pecho al verle.

\- Perdona.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? No has venido a cenar.

\- He estado con mi padre… con James.- Se sentó en la cama abatido.

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

Harry notó la prudencia en las palabras de Ginny. ¿Tan cerrado era de normal? Parecía que estaba temiendo meterse donde no le llamaban.

\- Dumbledore está muerto.

\- ¿Qué?- Ginny se sentó despacio a su lado.

\- Sí, me lo ha dicho James.

\- Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Harry se rascó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Era demasiada información, demasiadas cosas que procesar, demasiados sentimientos.

\- Necesito… Perdona, necesito un momento.

Se metió al baño dejando a Ginny en la cama. Necesitaba un minuto para respirar, para procesar todo lo que le había contado James. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara. _No existo_. Se miraba al espejo como si fuera la primera vez que se veía realmente. Nunca había nacido. Siempre había pensado que todo sería muchísimo mejor sin él, y ahora que veía que no existía esa realidad no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Se puso el pijama viejo de Ron y salió del baño. Ginny estaba metida en la cama, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, su pelirrojo pelo despeinado y sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación. Preocupación por él.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, es normal. Si no quieres contarme lo entiendo.

\- No, tienes que saberlo, estamos juntos es esto.

Ginny sonrió ligeramente y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera a la cama junto a ella.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres…?- Preguntó al borde de la cama sin atreverse a entrar.

\- Harry, vamos.

Volvió a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que fuera a su lado y Harry no se hizo de rogar. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

\- No te va a gustar lo que te voy a contar.

\- Empieza desde el principio.

\- Vale…- Harry se rascó la cabeza.- Vale. Por lo que parece, aquí todo fue diferente. Mis padres fueron compañeros en Hogwarts pero nunca estuvieron juntos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nunca estuvieron juntos?

\- No sé por qué, no sé qué pasó o qué no pasó, pero mis padres nunca estuvieron juntos.

\- Espera, entonces…- Ginny le miró encajando las piezas.- ¿Tú…?

\- Yo nunca he existido.- A Ginny se le oscurecieron los ojos.- Mis padres nunca se casaron ni tuvieron un hijo.

Ginny se removió debajo de las mantas y dejó de mirarle.

\- No me gusta pensar en un mundo donde no existes…

Un sentimiento sobrecogedor y reconfortante invadió su pecho al escucharla. _Ginny…_ A ella no le gustaba la idea de un mundo sin él, sin Harry.

\- Bueno… gracias, supongo.- Ginny sonrió sin mirarle todavía.

\- Entonces… ¿la profecía? ¿Voldemort?

\- Yo no nací así que la profecía hablaba de un solo niño.

\- Neville.

\- Sí… Intentaron esconder a los padres de Neville pero no pudieron. Voldemort y Bellatrix fueron a por ellos.- La cara de Ginny cambió. Sabía lo que venía.- No sobrevivió nadie.

\- Por Merlín…- Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

\- Lo sé… Me siento culpable. ¿Tiene sentido?- Confesó Harry.

\- ¿Culpable?

\- Sí, culpable. Si yo no nazco, Neville y sus padres mueren.

\- Harry no digas eso.- Le cortó Ginny.

\- Pero es verdad.

\- No, no lo hagas.- Volvió a repetirle.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Pensar que todo depende de ti, que todo es culpa tuya.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Sé que tiene que ser muy duro ser tú, no quiero ni imaginármelo…- Ginny le cogió de la mano.- Pero eres un pequeño grano de arena en algo muchísimo más grande. Cada acción, cada decisión que tomamos cambia todo.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, sintiendo la mano de Ginny sobre la suya, la calidez que le hacía llegar. No, todo no dependía de él, pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad y responsabilidad enorme.

\- Debes pensar que soy un egocéntrico.- Dijo con la sonrisa torcida.

\- No… no creo eso.- Ginny volvió a acariciarle la mano despacio.- Sólo que te ha tocado vivir una vida demasiado dura.

\- Ya…- Dijo no muy convencido.

\- Pero tienes que recordar una cosa, Harry.- La miró a los ojos, que le devolvían la mirada con ternura.- Tu vida ha sido dura, ser quien eres no es fácil, te han pasado cosas que la mayoría de chicos de nuestra edad ni se maginarían.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero no eres el único involucrado en esta guerra, no eres el único que ha sufrido la pérdida de alguien.- Harry suspiró. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón.- No eres el único que tiene motivos para odiar a Voldemort con toda su alma, sólo que tú eres la imagen más visible de todo ese odio.

Harry puso mala cara al escucharla y se terminó de tumbar en la cama mientras gruñía. Ginny tenía razón, esa no sólo era su lucha, su guerra. Muchísimas personas más estaban involucradas y cada una tenía su historia y su sufrimiento. Los padres de Neville no habían muerto pero este tenía que ver cada día cómo la locura les había llevado a ser dos personas casi inertes que no podían reconocer a su hijo. Molly Weasley había perdido a sus dos hermanos mucho antes de que él naciera. Lupin había pasado doce años solo, alejado casi por completo de la sociedad por su condición y llorando la pérdida de sus amigos. A veces se le olvidaba que él no era ni de lejos el único que tenía motivos para odiar a Voldemort.

\- Lo siento… no quería ser dura contigo.

\- ¿Dura? ¿Tan mal humor tengo que estás esperando el momento en el que explote?

\- No, pero reconoce que en lo que se refiere a Voldemort eres un poco susceptible.

\- Susceptible…

Harry se quitó las gafas y comenzó a frotarse los ojos despacio. Había sido un día muy largo. Raro y largo. Lleno de información y encuentros con su difunto padre. El estrés y dolor de su cabeza ya era casi permanente. Y pensar que esa mañana al despertar lo que más le preocupaba era no haber incomodado en la cama a Ginny. _Ginny. Cama._ Sintió cómo ella se tumbaba también a su lado en la cama y todo su cuerpo se tensó al volver a ser consciente de la situación en la que estaban.

\- Entonces… ¿Dumbledore?

\- ¿Mmmm?

Abrió un ojo y la vio a su lado, tumbada boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

\- ¿Dumbledore también ha muerto?

\- Eso parece. Según mi padre tenía un plan para acabar con Voldemort, pero cuanto más se acercaba a llevarlo a cabo, más en peligro se puso. Murió hace dos años.

Un plan que estaba bastante seguro tenía que ver con los horrocruxes y todos los recuerdos que ese año le había enseñado sobre la infancia de Tom Riddle. Pero prefería no hablarle de momento a Ginny sobre ese tema. Por esa noche era suficiente con toda aquella información.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Si Dumbledore aquí está muerto… ¿Quién nos va a ayudar? ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

\- No lo sé.

Un silencio extrañamente cómodo inundó la habitación. Los dos, tumbados en la cama uno junto al otro y absortos en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos… ¿Por qué podía hablar con ella tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué todo era mejor si lo compartía con ella? Podía notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Ginny cerca del suyo y notó que ya no estaba tan nervioso como la noche anterior. Aunque seguía agradeciendo estar él sobre las sábanas y no correr el riesgo de tener ningún contacto bajo ellas.

\- ¿Te fijaste en mi padre?

Giró la cabeza y la miró, con su pelirrojo pelo revuelto, sus ojos marrones perdidos en algún punto del techo y el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación. Estaba preciosa.

\- Sí.

\- Está en silla de ruedas… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

\- Aquí todo es diferente. Ron y Hermione son ellos pero… pero no lo son. Mi padre está vivo.- Dijo con una risa irónica.- Pero no te preocupes, Arthur Weasley es un hombre fuerte.

\- Lo sé, pero…- Ginny se giró en la cama hacia él.- ¿Te acuerdas el año pasado? Cuando Nagini atacó a mi padre y gracias a ti llegamos a tiempo.

\- Sí.

No le gustaba ese _gracias a ti llegamos a tiempo_. No le gustaba sentir que él había sido el salvador de la situación. Odiaba tener esa conexión con Voldemort, esas visiones que había usado para engañarlo de la peor manera.

\- La profesora McGonagall vino a mi cuarto a despertarme, sólo me dijo que mi padre estaba en peligro, que tú habías visto algo… Se me paró el corazón. Pensé… pensé que… Hasta que no nos confirmaron que estaba bien no sentí que volvía a respirar.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Recordaba aquella noche, recordaba aquella visión tan clara y vívidamente como si la acabase de tener. Recordaba sentirse fatal, agobiado, cabreado, preocupado… Y ahora se daba cuenta que en ningún momento se paró a pensar que en el despacho de Dumbledore también estaban los hijos de Arthur Weasley esperando con el corazón en un puño la peor de las noticias. _Eres un egoísta, Potter_. Esa noche había sido horrorosa para él, pero para Ginny seguramente había sido un infierno mucho peor, casi pierde a su padre. Se giró él también en la cama y quedaron los dos tumbados uno al lado del otro, mirándose.

\- Tu padre está bien, está vivo.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Lo tienes aquí, habla con él, te sentirás mejor.

\- Él no sabe quién soy.- Dijo con ojos tristes.

\- Pero tú si sabes quién es él.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de mí y de mi padre o de ti y James?

Harry rio al notar los paralelismos.

\- De los dos supongo.

Ginny sonrió ligeramente y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos larguísimos. Estaban tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en ella. Le gustaba ver a la verdadera Ginny, a la pecosa pelirroja con mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Me estás viendo?

Harry se tensó. Claro que la estaba viendo. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su cara. Quizá estaba poniendo una cara demasiado delatadora al mirarla.

\- ¿Viendo?

\- No llevas las gafas.- Aclaró Ginny.- Siempre me he preguntado cómo ves sin ellas.

\- Veo mal de lejos, pero de cerca bien.

\- ¿Me ves bien, entonces?

\- Te veo muy bien…

Lo último que recordaba antes de dormirse eran los ojos marrones de Ginny mirándole. Habían pasado horas hablando uno frente al otro en la cama. Hablando de quidditch, de las clases en Hogwarts, de Ron y Hermione y lo raro que era verles juntos en aquella realidad en la que estaban, de sus padres, de la futura boda de Bill y Fleur… No quería dormirse, quería seguir disfrutando de estar así con ella, hablando de todo y de anda, solos, cerca. No sabía cuándo pero el sueño había acabado por vencerlo.

Se despertó y todavía estaba oscuro, tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista. Ginny seguía dormida frente a él, a escasos centímetros. Tenía la boca entreabierta y dejaba salir el aire muy lentamente cuando respiraba. Se le escapó una sonrisa al verla así. Era un momento íntimo, sólo de los dos. Podía quedarse ahí mirándola dormir y no se aburriría. Después de todo el curso intentando buscar una excusa para estar con ella, para hablarle, para mirarle… estar así era reconfortante. Ginny se movió, despertándose despacio, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta dónde estaba, hasta que lo vio a su lado.

\- Buenos días.- Le dijo y ella sonrió.

\- Buenos días.

…

Pasaron unos días igual que el anterior. Se despertaban y desayunaban en compañía de los miembros de la resistencia que estaban ese día en la casa. Escuchaban unas cuantas anécdotas entre risas y descubrían poco a poco la historia de cada uno de ellos, detalles desconocidos que les hacían ver una vez más cómo cambia todo por un _simple detalle_. Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando un poco más y podían comprender y conocer lo que había pasado en ese universo extraño en el que estaban.

Por lo que sabían hasta ahora, la Orden del Fénix se había formado igual que en su mundo para hacer frente a Voldemort, encabezada por Dumbledore. Cuando la profecía apareció intentaron esconder a Frank y Alice Longbottom pero Voldemort los encontró y junto a Bellatrix habían acabado con la vida de Neville y sus padres. Ya no había ningún peligro aparente para él, nadie quien fuera a enfrentarlo. No existía ningún _elegido_. Y los ánimos y fuerzas de la Orden se debilitaron. Harry sabía que sus padres _nunca_ habían estado juntos, aunque todavía no comprendía por qué no. Poco después su madre había muerto en una misión, aunque no tenía muchos detalles más y le incomodaba volver a sacar el tema frente a James. Tampoco había escuchado nada acerca de _Sirius_ durante esos días, y eso le desconcertaba… ¿Acaso él también estaba muerto igual que su madre? No sabía cómo averiguar algo sobre él, cómo sacar un tema cualquiera en el que pudiera estar él involucrado sin parecer un entrometido o sin levantar sospechas de por qué tenía o no tenía determinada información.

Casi no había podido estar a solas con su padre esos días, parecía que había una misión importante que tenía que atender y no había tenido ocasión de volver a hablar con él. Ron seguía acompañándole a todos lados y siendo su mano derecha, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Sabía que era ilógico pero odiaba ver a Ron y su padre compartiendo momentos juntos de confianza y compañerismo. _Él_ era el mejor amigo de Ron. _Él_ era el hijo de James.

Lupin había estado unos días ausente y cuando volvió parecía que una bandada de hipogrifos le había pasado por encima. Ponía la mano en el fuego si adivinaba que esos días había habido luna llena y por eso tenía esa cara de cansancio. Tonks le cuidaba y acompañaba a todos lados y Ginny ya la había lanzado más de una indirecta sobre la posible relación que había entre esos dos, pero Harry le costaba creer que entre ellos pasara nada.

Una noche en la cena habían descubierto también por qué el señor Weasley andaba en silla de ruedas. Unos años atrás los que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix estaban en el ministerio intentando proteger al ministro de magia. Voldemort quería terminar de alzarse con el poder y acabar con él era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban por conseguir. Hubo una batalla bastante fuerte que involucró a muchos magos, pero al final fue inútil y el ministro acabó muriendo. Esa noche Voldemort había llevado consigo a Nagini, que participó también en la batalla, y por desgracia Arthur Weasley fue su objetivo. La serpiente mordió al Señor Weasley en la espalda y, aunque no le mató, su veneno inmovilizó su espalda para siempre. Era una _ironía_ que el padre de su mejor amigo en las dos realidades hubiese sufrido un ataque a manos de Nagini en el ministerio de magia…

Ginny y él se pasaban las tardes ayudando a Hermione con pociones y buscando información, lo que hacía que al menos se sintieran bastante útiles. Hermione estaba más que agradecida de tener a alguien que le ayudara y le hiciera compañía. Se pasaba horas hablando con ellos, casi parecía que era la misma Hermione que conocían en su mundo. Un día, mientras preparaban una poción de curación, Ginny sacó a la luz el tema más doloroso que había para Hermoine… Sus padres.

\- Tus padres deben vivir con el alma en vilo sabiendo lo que pasa aquí.- Había comentado Ginny mientras cortaban ingredientes en la biblioteca.- ¿No prefieren que te escondas con ellos?

Hermione tensó su cara y dejó de cortar el ajenjo que tenía entre las manos.

\- Hace mucho que no hablamos.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Pero…

\- No es fácil comunicarse con el mundo muggle ahora mismo.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿No sabes nada de ellos?- Preguntó Ginny con cautela.

\- Ser una sangre sucia no es fácil tal y como están las cosas.

\- No te llames así.- Le riñó Harry.

\- Ron también odia que me llame sangre sucia.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- Pero es lo que soy. Y no me importa.

\- ¿Por eso te has alejado de tus padres?- Preguntó Ginny.- ¿No quieres ponerlos en peligro?

\- Sangre sucia, perteneciente a la resistencia contra Voldemort y la novia de uno de los Weasleys más buscados… Lo tengo todo.

Hermione les había contado cómo un año atrás había pedido ayuda a James para borrarles la memoria a sus padres. Cuando la situación con Voldemort se puso demasiado fea y peligrosa tuvo que tomar una decisión, o esconderse con sus padres o quedarse junto a Ron y ser parte de la resistencia. Escogió la segunda opción, _por amor_ , por seguir siendo ella misma y no esconderse. Pero esa decisión implicaba no volver a hablar con sus padres, quizá para siempre. Ahora ellos vivían en Australia ajenos a cualquier recuerdo de que alguna vez tuvieron una hija. Si en el futuro todo salía bien y derrotaban a Voldemort viajaría hasta allí para buscarlos y encontrarlos sanos y salvo. Pero ese día _no era hoy_.

Hermione no era la única que había tenido que hacer sacrificios. Como ya les había contado Fleur, ella hacía mucho que tampoco sabía nada de sus padres o su hermana. Ella y la Señora Weasley organizaban una pequeña boda íntima en la casa que se iba a celebrar en unos días y al menos ese acontecimiento les mantenía bastante distraídos a todos. El tinte de tristeza que había en esa ceremonia lo ponía el hecho de que el padrino no iba a poder estar. Harry y Ginny se habían enterado que, a casusa de los cortes fronterizos y las dificultades para viajar, hacía más de dos años que no habían visto a Charlie. Estaba a salvo en Rumanía y las últimas noticias suyas las habían recibido ocho meses atrás. Desde entonces, _nada_. Pero Ginny sobre todo estaba preocupada por Percy, no tenía noticas de él, ni le habían mencionado en ninguna conversación. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Por mucho que estuviera enfadada con él por el comportamiento que había tenido con sus padres, era su hermano.

Por otro lado, Ron no paraba de molestar a Harry e incitarlo para que se batieran en duelo. Harry quería acercarse a él tanto como lo estaba haciendo con Hermione, quería que tuvieran confianza y poder hablar, quería saber qué era ese episodio tan amargo en el pasado de Ron que había hecho que fuera alguien tan diferente en ese mundo, alguien que se había unido tanto a James. Echaba de menos al Ron despistado y comilón que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca. Echaba de menos a _su mejor amigo_.

Aunque Harry estaba preocupado, sobre todo, por el hecho de no haber visto a la Ginny de ese mundo _nunca_. Ni siquiera la habían nombrado. ¿Ella tampoco había nacido? No tenía sentido…

Pero si había algo que le molestaba a Harry era esa repentina cercanía que parecía haber entre Ginny y Jack West. En las comidas o cenas siempre se sentaban cerca y hablaban de trivialidades. Reían juntos y gastaban bromas que ocasionaban las risas de todos. Empezaban a tener una amistad que le crispaba los nervios. Jack y ella eran de la misma edad, tenían el mismo sentido del humor, a los dos les gustaba jugar de cazadores en el quidditch… De repente parecían muy amigos y no le gustaba nada. Una noche durante la cena Jack les había contado su historia y cómo él y su madre habían acabado en Inglaterra.

\- ¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos eres?- Preguntó Ginny.

\- Nací en Chippewa Falls, en Wisconsin, está al norte del país. Pero mi madre era inglesa.

\- ¿Tienes familia aquí, entonces?

\- Tenía… Por eso vinimos mi madre y yo.- Empezó a explicar.- Cuando nos enteramos que en Inglaterra todo estaba poniéndose tan mal por Voldemort quisimos venir a por mis abuelos, pero las cosas se torcieron.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Estoy solo.- Dijo Jack con simpleza.

Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño.

\- No estás solo.- Le dijo.

\- Lo sé.- Sonrió Jack.- Esta gente se ha convertido en mi familia, por mucho que les pese.

Ron, que en ese momento pasaba por detrás de él, le dio un golpe en broma en la cabeza haciendo reír a todos.

Como había le dicho Ginny, la guerra afectaba la historia personal de cada uno, en mayor o menos medida, más allá de él y su pasado con Voldemort. Jack había perdido a su familia a causa de la guerra y era una persona totalmente nueva para él. Lo mismo pasaba con Emil, el otro chico que había conocido esos días. Él también era hijo de muggles, como Hermione, sólo que él había corrido peor suerte. Tenía un año más que él y hacía unos meses unos carroñeros le habían capturado. Al negarse a dar el paradero de sus padres y el de otros "sangre sucias" más le habían cortado la lengua. James y la resistencia llegaron a tiempo de rescatarle antes de que el castigo fuese a más. Desde entonces vivía con ellos y formaba parte de las misiones. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jack, quien parecía el único que sabía de forma fluida el lenguaje de signos y le había enseñado poco a poco. Emil le agradaba, parecía tranquilo y no se metía en los asuntos de nadie. Y sobre todo, le gustaba ver que como a él, no parecía gustarle nada la nueva relación entre Ginny y Jack. Seguramente Emil echaba de menos pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

El destino era extraño. Allí todo era distinto y a la vez igual. Todas las personas que conocían habían vivido una historia diferente en muchos aspectos, igual en otros. Eran diferentes, pero seguían siendo ellos mismos. Parecía que un _simple detalle_ en sus vidas había cambiado el resto de su historia. Quizá el destino era eso, una sucesión de pequeños detalles que lo _cambiaban todo_. Y ellos tenían que averiguar qué detalle había hecho que estuvieran allí.

Llevaban algo más de una semana allí y todo comenzaba a ser demasiado familiar, rutinario, sobre todo pasar tiempo con Ginny, la cercanía que se estaba formando entre los dos. Todos los días desayunaban y pasaban el día ayudando a Hermione, compartiendo chistes y momentos, aprendiendo más acerca del otro. Comían, cenaban, jugaban al ajedrez… y por la noche llegaba su momento favorito del día, dormir con ella.

El primer día que habían tenido que pasar la noche juntos se había comportado como un niño, el monstruo de su interior se había dado de cabezazos contra la pared al ver lo infantil y cobarde que estaba siendo. Pero se había asustado. Tantos meses soñando con ella, suspirando por ella, buscando una razón para mirarla… Y cuando la había tenido tan cerca, se había acobardado. Pero Ginny fue más valiente que él y, por alguna razón que todavía no entendía, le había pedido que durmiera con ella, en aquella cama que ahora ya no le parecía tan pequeña. Aquella primera noche había dormido lo más alejado posible de ella, temiendo cualquier contacto bajo las sábanas, temiendo mover cualquier músculo y dar un paso en falso. Nunca había estado tan nervioso.

La segunda noche se tumbaron juntos en la cama y hablaron durante horas de todo lo que estaba pasando. De sus padres, de sus preocupaciones… hasta de quidditch. Y antes de que pudiera tener miedo a hacer o decir algo inapropiado se habían quedado dormidos uno frente al otro. Esa noche durmió como un niño.

Y ahora todas las noches eran así. Se tumbaban juntos en la cama, hablaban de las cosas que habían descubierto ese día acerca del pasado de los demás habitantes de la casa, formaban teorías al respecto o debatían cuál sería la razón de que estuvieran allí. A veces, simplemente se dormían hablando de trivialidades o riendo al recordar anécdotas junto a Ron o los gemelos. Pero cada noche lo último que veía antes de dormir era a Ginny, su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos marrones muy cerca de los suyos. Era una muy _agradable rutina_.

Una mañana se despertó antes que Ginny. Tenía el pelo alborotado y esparcido por la almohada y abrazaba las mantas como si fueran un osito de peluche. Harry sonrió al verla y se levantó despacio de la cama, intentando no despertarla. Escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta y se imaginó que ya todos estarían levantados. En cuanto la casa se ponía en marcha les quitaban el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta. Cómo echaba de menos tener su varita… Pero en cuanto entró en la cocina para desayunar, deseó no haberse levantado de la cama. Dentro, completamente sola, estaba Molly Weasley llorando en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

\- Perdón.- Dijo al abrir la puerta y verla allí sentada.- No quería… No sabía que…

\- Pasa, Harry, pasa.

La Señora Weasley se limpió las lágrimas con el trapo que tenía en el regazo y le hizo señas para que entrara, intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

\- Estaba preparando el desayuno y…

\- Si quiere puedo volver más tarde.

\- No, no.- La Señora Weasley se levantó acomodándose la ropa.- Ahora mismo te sirvo el desayuno.

\- Buenos días.

Hermione entró por la puerta y cambió el gesto en cuento vio a la Señora Weasley, visiblemente afectada. Miró a Harry pidiendo explicaciones pero este se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

\- Molly, ¿pasa algo…?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

\- No, querida, no, sólo…

La Señora Weasley no pudo contenerse más y salió de la cocina apresurada, cediendo de nuevo al llanto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Hermione cuando se quedaron solos.

\- No lo sé, cuando llegué ya estaba llorando.

Hermione se acercó hasta los fuegos de la cocina y encendió uno.

\- ¿Té?

\- Por favor.

Harry comenzó a preparar la mesa para el desayuno como hacía cada mañana la madre de su amigo.

\- Son fechas difíciles, ¿sabes? En esta época siempre se derrumba.- Explicó Hermione.

Harry se extrañó por el comentario. Más o menos se había puesto al día de toda la situación actual de los miembros de la resistencia contra Voldemort, sabía a grandes rasgo todo lo que había pasado en ese mundo, en la guerra que se encontraban y cómo habían llegado hasta ella. _Fechas difíciles_. Algo se estaba perdiendo, algo en el pasado de los Weasley.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con cautela.- Quiero decir… estamos en ¿mayo? ¿Qué ocurre en mayo?

\- ¿Sabes por qué no terminamos nuestros estudios?- Preguntó Hermione mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego.- ¿Por qué cerraron Hogwarts?

\- No.

\- Hace unos años, Voldemort era cada vez más fuerte, pero todavía estaba Dumbledore para hacerle frente. Hogwarts era de los pocos lugares seguros que quedaban.- Empezó a explicar.- Cuando me llegó la carta mis padres se asustaron muchísimo… La profesora McGonagall quiso explicarles cuál era la situación del mundo mágico actual para que decidieran libremente si querían que fuera o no a Hogwarts.

\- Y fuiste.

\- Por supuesto… Descubrir con once años que eres una bruja es inexplicable.- Dijo con ojos soñadores.- Un mundo enteramente nuevo y lleno de cosas por descubrir se abría ante mí.

\- Te entiendo.- Harry recordó ese momento en el que Hagrid, en su onceavo cumpleaños, tiró la puerta abajo y le entregó su carta.

\- Así que mi primer año allí fue excitante, nuevo… me encantaba aprender cosas. Aunque todos mis compañeros pensaban que era bastante insufrible, siempre sabiendo todas las respuestas en clase y siendo la bruja perfecta.- A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a la Hermione de su primer año.- Ron no me soportaba, discutíamos siempre.

\- Puedo imaginármelo.

\- Entonces llegó nuestro segundo año. Los Weasley se habían ganado la enemistad de muchos magos de sangre limpia y la mayoría de seguidores de Voldemort les odiaban, eran "los mayores traidores a la sangre nunca vistos".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry al escuchar aquello. Algo en su interior sabía el camino que estaba tomando aquella historia y no le gustaba nada.

\- Entiendo…

\- No, no entiendes… la maldad que tienen todos ellos… hay gente sin corazón, de verdad que lo creo.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver los Weasley con que cerraras Hogwarts?

\- ¿Conoces la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts?- Harry asintió temeroso. _No… Por favor, no_.- Había una leyenda, una que decía que Salazar Slytherin selló una cámara secreta en el colegio que albergaba un monstruo.- _No, no, no… la cámara no.-_ Un día su heredero la abriría, liberaría al monstruo y acabaría con todos aquellos alumnos que no eran dignos de estudiar magia, todos los que no éramos de sangre pura.

\- ¿Y qué…?

Hermione se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a servir agua de la tetera en dos tazas, con los ojos tristes y perdidos. Harry tenía el corazón a mil, algo dentro de él sabía cómo iba a acabar aquella historia y no sabía si era capaz de soportarlo. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando James le contó la historia sobre Lily. Sabía cómo iba a cavar y no estaba preparado.

\- Quizás no lo sepas pero Ron tenía una hermana.- _No… Por Merlín, no…-_ Era un año más pequeña que él, se llamaba Ginny.- _No, no, no…-_ No sé por qué la eligieron a ella, supongo que porque era pequeña, porque creían que sería más débil o que al ser la única chica de los hermanos Weasley el dolor sería mayor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- La familia Malfoy hizo llegar hasta ella un diario.- _No, el diario no, por favor.-_ Ginny no sabía de dónde había salido y empezó a usarlo como un juego, un entretenimiento donde escribir sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes. Pero ese diario había pertenecido a Voldemort en su juventud y acabó poseyéndola.- _No…_ \- Ginny liberó al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, primero poco a poco y después… El caos se apoderó de Hogwarts.- Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, miraba distraída su taza de té.- Murieron niños inocentes. Otros corrimos mejor suerte.

\- Y… ¿Ella? ¿Ginny?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry lo supo. El corazón dejó de latirle y un dolor indescriptible le atravesó el pecho. En ese mundo donde estaban, _Ginny estaba muerta._

\- Cuanto más le poseía el diario, más débil estaba ella. El basilisco que liberó acabó con la vida de varias personas. Yo por suerte lo vi a través del espejo del baño y sólo me petrificó. Desperté unos meses después y me lo contaron todo.

No. _Otra vez no_. Otra vez un detalle que cambiaba todo. Primero su madre. Ahora Ginny.

\- ¿Por eso cerró el colegio?

\- La situación fue insostenible con el ministerio, con los padres, con el ministro muggle… Mis padres estaban aterrorizados. Varios alumnos muertos y Ginny…- Harry le miró a los ojos muy atento.- La encontraron en la cámara. Llegaron demasiado tarde…

\- No…

Harry dejó de respirar, sentía que el corazón aún no le latía. _No. No. No… No podía ser._ Ginny no podía estar muerta.

\- Fue un golpe muy duro para la familia. A veces creo que Ron todavía no lo ha superado.

Entonces Harry recordó la conversación que había tenido con James. Aquel día sintió que se le estaba escapando algo, que se estaba perdiendo parte de la historia.

\- James me dijo que Ron había pasado por un momento muy duro que le hacía no poder mirar al pasado sin dolor.

\- Se siente culpable de todo lo que le pasó a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

\- Ese año Ginny estaba asustada porque sentía que algo iba mal, supongo que empezó a notar que el diario la poseía y tenía miedo. Buscó a Ron durante todo el curso para que estuviera con ella, para contárselo, supongo. Pero Ron sólo creía que era la pesada de su hermana pequeña llamando la atención… quería estar con sus amigos y no con ella.

\- Ron no podía saber lo que estaba pasando.

\- Lo sé… pero cuando Ginny liberó al basilisco y desapareció en la cámara tardaron en encontrarla y cuando lo hicieron ya era tarde. Ron siempre ha creído que si él le huera hecho caso, que si hubiese sido un buen hermano mayor, Ginny no hubiera bajado a aquella cámara nunca.

De pronto se sintió estúpido. Hacía unos segundos había sentido que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al descubrir que en ese mundo Ginny había muerto. Y peor, había muerto por culpa del diario. Le dolía el corazón. Y entonces se dio cuenta que por mucho que a él le doliera, a su familia le había dolido más. A Ron le había dolido más. Era _su hermana pequeña_. La imagen de un Ron de doce años angustiado y culpable pasó por su mente.

\- Aunque lo hubiera sabido no hubiera podido hacer nada, era sólo un niño.

\- Yo lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero él… Con el paso de los años lo ha ido superando pero una parte de él todavía siente que fue el responsable, que fue su culpa.

\- Tuvo que ser duro…

\- Dejó de hablar con todo el mundo, siempre estaba enfadado. Su familia le repitió mil veces que no había sido culpa suya, pero…- Hermione se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su té.- Ese día los Weasley perdieron a dos hijos, Ron nunca volvió a ser el que era.

Las piezas del puzzle iban encajando en la cabeza de Harry. Por fin entendía muchas cosas.

\- ¿Por eso es así? Tan… duro.

\- Supongo que sí, tiene una vendetta abierta contra Voldemort, nada le haría más feliz que vengarse.

\- Contigo es diferente.- Observó Harry.

\- Cuando el basilisco fue liberado me pasé dos meses petrificada hasta que hicieron la poción de mandrágora. Un día, cuando aún estaba en San Mungo, vino Ron a verme.- Hermione sonrió por primera vez desde que habían empezado aquella conversación.- Quería pedirme perdón porque había sido Ginny quien había soltado al basilisco. Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Supongo que hay cosas que te unen de por vida, como que seas petrificada por un monstruo gigante.

\- O derrotar a un trol en el baño de chicas…- Susurró inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada…

\- Ahora ya sabes por qué lloraba la Señora Weasley… El veintinueve de mayo será el aniversario del cierre de Hogwarts y de la muerte de Ginny.

Escuchar las últimas palabras en alto hizo que se hiciera más real. En ese mundo en el que estaban sus padres nunca habían estado juntos, él nunca había nacido, Voldemort había acabado con el único niño que suponía una amenaza para él, el mundo mágico estaba en plena guerra, el heredero de Slytherin había hecho purga en Hogwarts y Ginny Weasley había muerto siendo el títere del Voldemort.

Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba que _un pequeño detalle lo hubiese cambiado todo_.

* * *

Se pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas a la cabeza, imaginándose un mundo sin Ginny, sin su risa, sin su valentía, sin su carácter arrollador. No quería un mundo así. No quería vivir en un lugar sin ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny salía del baño de la habitación que compartían con el pijama puesto y ojos interrogantes.

\- Nada.

Intentó sonar casual, pero sabía que Ginny no se lo había creído.

\- Mira.- Dijo sentándose al lado de Harry en la cama.- Tengo algo que te va a animar.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Ginny abrió la mesilla que tenía al lado y sacó dos varitas de dentro, la suya y la de Harry.

\- James ha venido a dármelas mientras estabas en la ducha.

\- Vaya… ¿Ya se fían de nosotros?

\- Eso parece, aunque por lo que ha dicho a Ron no le ha hecho mucha gracia que volvamos a estar "armados".

\- Ya…

\- ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te alegraría tener tu varita de vuelta.

\- Sí, sí, me alegro. Estoy un poco cansado, nada más.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro, en serio, vamos a dormir.

Ginny le escudriñó con la mirada una última vez antes de levantarse y dirigirse al lado de la cama en que dormía cada noche. Ginny sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo podía notar, y aún así no había insistido en querer saber qué le pasaba. Agradecía su discreción y su paciencia, siempre sabía cuándo dejarle solo con sus pensamientos y cuándo no meterse. Y esa era una de esas veces.

Se metió en la cama junto a ella y la miró mientras Ginny apagaba la luz. Todavía podía ver su silueta aún a oscuras. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle lo que había descubierto. Pero no se veía con fuerzas de decírselo. O quizá no tenía fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta. No se veía capaz de hablar de la muerte de la Ginny de ese mundo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, no quería derrumbarse al contárselo y exponer sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que decírselo, lo sabía.

Suspiró y se giró para no mirarla. _No quería un mundo sin Ginny Weasley_.

* * *

Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama. Ginny se había dormido hacía mucho rato y él no paraba de pegar a la almohada para que cogiera forma y poder encontrar postura. Pero sabía que la cama no tenía la culpa. Era él. Su cabeza no dejaba de girar en mil direcciones y mil pensamientos. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y cogió su varita. Era agradable poder volver a tenerla entre sus manos. Se sentía incompleto sin ese trocito de madera, pero era parte de él.

Salió de la habitación y se puso a recorrer los pasillos sin rumbo. Necesitaba gritar, llorar, soltar energía de algún modo.

Escuchó ruido y paró en seco, con la varita en alto. Se pegó a la pared y giró la cabeza en la esquina más cercana. Pero esperaba ver de todo menos aquellos.

Ron salía en pijama de la habitación de Hermione y los dos, bajo el dintel de la puerta, se despedían con un apasionado beso.

* * *

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo..._**

 _¿Ron saliendo de la habitación de Hermione a altas horas de la noche? Eso merece explicación jajajaja._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** En los libros, los sucesos de la cámara de los secretos ocurrieron el 29 de mayo de 1992. Harry y Ginny se besan después del partido en sexto año un 11 de mayo. Esta historia que estoy escribiendo comenzó unos días antes de ese famoso partido y ese famoso beso delante de cincuenta personas, después de que Harry escondiera el libro en la sala de los Menesteres._

 _Un beso enorme, espero vuestros comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 ** _Iruna_**


End file.
